To Love Flames
by imagination44
Summary: An Alien girl comes to earth and meets a depressing boy. Who risks his life to save her and in return she offers to marry him. How will fate shine on these two?
1. Chapter 1

**To Love Flames Chapter 1**

**Yo guys, I'm back and I've decided to write another "To Love Ru" fanfic which isn't a crossover. Why, because "To Love Ru" is my favorite romance anime. I know its been awhile since I came back and I'm sorry. I also wanna say I might add more chapters to "To Love Giotto" but that will be a bit hard to do, but I'll try. Keep in mind my writing skills have improved I think so I hope you all look forward to more romantic fun. By the way I'm replacing Haruna with a different character in this one, but it's not exactly what you think, The main character is not in love with her. Also For those of you wondering Damion is a character I might use in all my fanfics. Why? Because he is a character I created and I like using him. I might make his personality different in different fanfics, but oh well. Thats how I write. I hope all of you will enjoy more fanfics to come. So enjoy.**

A mysterious girl is on top of a radio tower with two goons there. They looked like they have her cornered.

"It's the end of the line. You got no where to run." The goon said.

"No, I won't go back." The girl said as she showed her bracelet to them and and she clicked a button.

"Oh no! Quick, get her!" The goon said as they both tried grabbing her, but a flashing light quickly lit and she disappeared.

Sainan High, a high school for normal students to learn and make friends. The class was learning, while one individual student was was sleeping when his teacher said,

"Excuse me Damion."

The boy opened his eyes and looked at the teacher.

"Is my class boring you?" Tearju said.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay attention from now on." Damion said.

Tearju then started teaching again while Damion looked outside thinking to himself.

"Life is so boring…"

At the end of the day Damion was walking home with his friend Saruyama who was chatting his ear off.

"So you hear we got a new nurse. Her name is Mikado sensei and I hear shes smoking hot." Saruyama said.

"Uh huh." Damion said.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Not even a little."

"What's up with you? You always have a sour attitude. Talking about girls should make you feel excited."

"Yeah well right now I don't wanna think about despicable humans."

"It's stuff like that is why others don't wanna talk to you."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Cause I'm your best friend. We've been friends since elementary school. But back then you used to be more joyful. But ever since you got dum-"

Damion immediately slapped him and said,

"Don't say another word."

Saruyama just looked at him with sad eyes and said,

"Sorry… I'm gonna head home. Later."

He left without saying another word while Damion just looked at his hand and how red it was. He sighed and kept walking home.

Damion got home and opened the door saying,

"I'm home."

"Welcome home Damion. Dinner will be ready soon." His sister said.

"Ok, I'm gonna go take a bath." He said depressingly as he just went straight upstairs.

Mikan sighed and just went back to the kitchen.

Damion was laying in the tub looking up at the ceiling. He then thought it was a bit hot and was about to get out when suddenly a flashing light appeared so bright that he couldn't see. the light went away and when he opened his eyes a pink haired girl was sitting on his lap. She stretched and said,

"Escape successful."

She opened her eyes and saw Damion and smiled.

"Hi there."

Damion just stared blankly and then screamed. He immediately got out of the tub and grabbed his towel. He tried running towards the door, but slipped on a bar of soap and fell to the ground. Mikan heard his scream and ran upstairs. She opened the door to the bathroom and asked,

"Damion what's wrong?!"

"N...Naked lady. In the tub." He said as he was in pain from falling.

Mikan looked confused and went to the tub, but no one was there.

"I don't see anyone."

"But I saw her! She was sitting on my lap!"

"Damion...I know you're at that age, but try to keep your imagination and reality separate. But I'm glad you're starting to think about girls again." Mikan said as she smiled.

Damion blushed and said,

"S-Shut up! I didn't make her up! She was real!"

Suddenly a glimpse of a black spade went past the door.

Afterwards Damion went back to his room confused.

"Weird, I know I saw her so how did she disappear so quick."

Damion opened the door and what he saw was a pink haired girl wrapped in a towel.

She greeted him and said,

"Hey, I'm borrowing your towel."

Damion was shocked, but finally got processed this through. He closed the door and said,

"So who are you? A burglar?"

"Me? I'm Lala. I'm not a burglar, I'm an alien."

"Yeah and I'm a prince from the planet Garbage."

"Huh, I've never heard of that planet."

"I was joking."

"Oh."

"Look if you don't get out now I'll call the police."

"But I told you I'm an alien." She said pouting and she got up and turned to her back and started lifting her towel. Damion blushed and said,

"What the hell are you doing?"

Suddenly a tail popped out that was black and had a spade at the end of it. The boy was shocked for it looked liked that tail was attached to her.

"Earthlings don't have this do they?" She asked.

"N-No...Ok lets say you are an alien. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was being chased so I used my invention pyon pyon warp-kun to escape."

"Invention?"

She then held out her wrist showing a bracelet that had a small rabbit on it.

"This device can transport me to any location in a 15 meter radius. But it doesn't let me choose the location and for some reason it doesn't teleport clothes."

"Ok your story is starting to sound less believable."

"You still don't believe me?" She said pouting.

Although Damion couldn't deny the fact that her tail was attached to her so it is possible that she could be an alien.

"Maybe… but why are you being chased?"

She was about to answer when suddenly they heard someone say.

"Lala-sama!"

They looked at the window and saw something floating outside.

"Ah Peke!" She said as she opened the window and the floating robot came inside hugging the girl.

"I'm so glad you escaped!" She said.

"Yes Lala-sama, I managed to find your location quite easily."

Damion looked shocked as he had no idea what that thing was. Peke then looked at Damion and asked,

"Lala-sama, who is that dull looking earthling?"

"Oh, he's the owner of the house, and his name is...Hey whats your name?"

"It's Damion, Damion Yuuki. So what is that thing?" Damion asked.

"Oh this is Peke and shes an all purpose costume robot." She said.

"All purpose costume robot?"

Suddenly she took off her towel and the boy said,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Ok Peke I leave it up to you."

"Yosh!" The robot said as it then turned into tentacles and wrapped around the girl then turned into clothing. After what he saw the boy could not deny what he saw. He knew that she really was an alien.

"So Lala-sama. What plans do you have now?" The robot asked.

"Hmm I have a few ideas." She said.

Suddenly two guys jumped through the window and surrounded the girl. The goons looked like the had tails too. Damion was shocked and thought maybe these were the people who were chasing her.

"My what a troublesome girl you are. Well you have no where to run now." The goon said.

"Peke." The girl said as the robot looked worried.

"Hai!"

"Didn't I tell you to make sure you weren't followed."

"Um yes...you did Lala-sama."

"Oh you stupid robot! Now everything went down the drain!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Enough talk. It's time you come back now." The goon said as he grabbed her arm.

"Hey let go! I said let go!" She said as she tried struggling.

As the Damion watched the goons trying to restrain Lala many things rushed through his head thinking,

"What should I do? I mean I have nothing to do with this. But still…" He then saw the girl look frightened and his body moved on his own. He grabbed his lamp and smashed it on one of the goons heads. He then kicked the other goon in his crotch and picked up Lala. He slipped through the window and and landed on the ground. Sadly they were on the second floor so his feet felt a painful impact. He fell on his knees and the girl asked,

"Are you ok!"

"I-I'm fine."

"Get back here!" Said the goon through the window as the boy quickly got up and started running.

"But why? This has nothing to do with you?" The girl asked.

"I don't know myself either."

Since he knew this neighborhood he thought he could lose them through the park, but they quickly caught up to them. They tried running, but got stuck at the river. Damion thought they could cross it, but then one of the goons picked up a truck and threw it at the river blocking their path.

"Damn these guys are strong!" Damion said as the goons got closer. Damion put Lala down and stood in front of her guarding her. As the goons got closer a giant space craft was hovering over them. A beam of light came down and a man in bone armor was coming down from the craft. He then stepped forward as Damion wa shaking for he looked mighty strong. The man in armor spoke,

"Lala-sama, this is your last chance. Come home at once and his highness will forgive you."

"I refuse!" She said.

"Yeah you heard...wait what? what do you mean come home?" Damion asked.

"If you must know human, Lala-sama is a princess of the mighty planet Deviluke. As princess she has specific duties that include her having to pick a fiance, who will become the next king of Deviluke." The man in armor said.

"You have got to be kidding me?! So all this time I was helping her run away from home?" Damion said upset.

"But...I don't like any on those fiance candidates. All papa does is choose guys who are best suited for the throne. I never even got to choose someone who I thought I might like. I just wanna choose who I wanna love." Lala said looking sad. When Damion saw her face, he was a bit confused to how he felt.

"Now that you know the situation earthling, please step aside now so we can take Lala-sama home." The man in armor said as he was walking towards us. Damion looked down at the floor and didn't know what to do. The man then offered his hand to Lala. Reluctantly Lala almost grabbed it, but Damion slapped the mans hand and grabbed a rock from the floor and hit the big guys face with it. He held his face in pain as Damion grabbed Lala and started running. The big guy then looked angry and brought out his sword and started running towards them, but suddenly tripped on the rock that hit his face. As he fell his sword suddenly flew out of his hand was flying towards the direction of Lala. As the sword was about to slash Lala, Damion pushed her out of the way and the sword slashed his chest instead. Damion fell to his knees as blood started pouring from his chest. He then laid flat on the ground as Lala watched him bleed to death.

"Damion!" She quickly crawled to him and held his head close to her. as she saw his face looking pale she cried.

"Why...Why did you protect me?! You had nothing to do with this…"

The goons and guy in armor just watched Lala cry on him and stayed silent.

Meanwhile as Damion was blacking out he suddenly heard a voice.

"Are you gonna give up now?"

"What's the point? Life is boring."

"What about love?"

"What about it? Love is nothing, but lies."

"Is that what she feels towards you?"

The voice said as Damion then saw an image of Lala crying.

"She looks like she loves you a lot."

"I just met her...why would she care about me that much?"

"If a person can cry that hard for a persons death then who's to say they aren't in love with them."

Damion was left with that as the voice then stayed silent.

The guy in in armor then stood up and said,

"Lala-sama, Please put him down. Wil-"

"No!" Lala said stubbornly.

"Lala-sama, he's go-"

"No! I won't let him go! He tried protecting me from being captured and saved me from dying. I won't let him go! Zastin! Please call someone! Have them save him!"

"Lala-sama he's already go-"

"No! I won't accept this! I finally found...I finally found someone who cares about me...hey Damion...wake up...please…" Lala said as she then kissed Damion as the guys looked away. Suddenly a blue light appeared from Damion's forehead and a blue flame was lit. Lala immediately backed her head away as she was so shocked. The blue flame then started burning on the giant cut on his chest and was starting to heal his wounds. When he opened his eyes they were sparkling blue. Damion then started to float and the blue flame on his head then wrapped around his forearms and right thigh. The flames disappeared and two sapphire gauntlets appeared as well as a sapphire band around his thigh. Everyone was so confused, but Lala was glad because she knew it meant he was going to be okay. Damion slowly floated on the ground and landed on his feet. He then looked at Lala and smiled. He held his hand out to her and she grabbed it with tears of joy. He brought her back on her feet and kissed her. As he did the flame on his forehead burned even brighter. He broke the kiss and looked at Zastin and the goons. He started walking towards them and stopped standing in front of Lala saying,

"If you want her, then you have to get through me."

Zastin and the others then bowed on there knees and said,

"Were sorry, we have caused you and Lala-sama so much grief. For that we will leave." Zastin said as the spacecraft brought down a beam and brought him and the goons to the ship. The spacecraft then left leaving the two to themselves. Damion turned towards Lala and all she could do was think how majestic he looked. Damion started walking towards Lala, but suddenly the blue flame on his head burned out and he fell to the ground.

"Damion!" Lala screamed as she ran to him and held him in her arms. Thankfully he was just resting as he was breathing calmly. Lala looked at his sleeping face and cried with joy saying,

"Thank god. Thank god you're alive." She then hugged him close to her arms and just stayed like that for awhile.

The next day Damion awoke to the sun in his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes from the tiredness. He then suddenly remembered what had happened last night and quickly took off his shirt and saw that he had no mark. He sighed in relief and said,

"I guess it was all a dream."

He then noticed a giant lump under the covers. He then took off the blanket and and saw a naked Lala clinging to him. He then screamed the minute he recognized her. Lala woke up from the scream and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. She then recognized Damion sitting on the bed freaked. She started to tear up and said,

"Damion!"

She then clung to him fast and started crying.

"Thank god! Thank god you're okay!"

"What the hell are you doing?! Get off me!" Damion said as he tried to get her off.

"No! I'll never let go of you again!" Lala said when suddenly Mikan came in.

"What's with all the noise…."

She then saw that Damion was shirtless and had a naked girl crying on him. Which filled unpleasant puzzle pieces.

"What did you do you rapist?!" Mikan screamed.

"I didn't do anything!" Damion defended.

Lala then stopped crying and said,

"Damion! I've decided."

"W-What?!"

'I've decided. I love you, so lets get married!" Lala said as she stared at Damion with fierce eyes and Mikan shocked.

**Pretty cool right? The ending is actually my favorite part cause it's very intense and sweet and cool. I hope you all liked it too. Leave me comments please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Love Flames Chapter 2** **Hey everyone. I hope you all got a kick out of chapter 1 like I have. I really can't get enough of the ending because it was so badass and fun. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Anyways I've finished chapter 2 so enjoy.**

Last time a strange alien girl came to planet earth who was running away from home. She runs into a boy named Damion who helps her try to escape, but risks his life to do so. By doing so he has shown a strange mysterious power he had no idea he had which saved him and the girl. Afterwards the alien girl then tells the Damion she wishes to marry him leaving Damion speechless. Now let us see how Damion handles this.

Damion was in class learning and thinking about what had happened back there. Back at there house Lala had just told Damion,

"I love you. So lets get married." Both Damion and Mikan were speechless by her words.

"M-Marry? What the hell are you talking about?" Damion asked.

"Exactly what I meant. I want to marry you." Lala said with serious eyes.

Lala's stare was embarrassing Damion so much that he couldn't even look at her. Mikan just stood there speechless till they all heard an alarm. Damion looked at his phone and saw that it was time to go to school.

"Damn it! I set my alarm too late! I'm gonna be late for school!" Damion quickly rushed fast to get changed and grab his stuff. He then saw Lala on his bed and remembered what and happened."Lala will talk about this later. I gotta get to school." Damion said as he rushed out the door.

Which brings us to the current him who is just in class trying to figure out what she meant. Suddenly the bell rang and Damion suddenly snapped out of his trance. He saw everyone grabbing their lunches and he noticed how hungry he was then reached in his bag to look for his lunch, but sadly forgot his lunch at home.

"Oh man, and yesterday I didn't eat dinner. Not to mention I didn't eat breakfast either. I'll die at this rate." Damion said when suddenly his friend Saruyama came to the classroom screaming.

"Damion!" He looked quite surprised and ecstatic.

"Oh hey, Why are you screaming?"

"There's a really pretty girl looking for you?!"

"Pretty girl? I don't recall talking to any girl in this school."

"Just get over here now!"

"Fine, fine." Damion said as he followed Saruyama.

Meanwhile Walking down the halls was a strange girl dressed very strangely.

"Hey what's she wearing?"

"Is it cosplay?"

"Who cares about that. Isn't she really pretty?" For the strangely dressed girl was Lala.

"Damion! Where are you?!" Peke then noticed how the guys were staring at Lala.

"These earthlings are sure staring at Lala-sama quite intently. Although who could blame them. Lala-sama inherited the deceased queens beauty who was said to be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy." Lala was then stopped by two guys.

"Hey are you lost?"

"Will help you find this Damion guy."

"Really?" Lala said, but then she saw Damion walking down the stairs and when he saw her we was very confused.

"L-Lala?!"

"Damion!" She said as she quickly ran to him and jumped hugged him knocking him to the ground.

"Ow...why'd you do that?" Damion asked as Lala was sitting on him.

"Because I'm really happy to see you."

"Ok...Well why are you here? Also please get off." Damion said as Lala got off him and handed him a boxed lunch.

"Mikan told me to bring it to you since you forgot it."

"Oh, so thats how you knew how to find me." Damion said as Lala handed him the lunch, but then they noticed a huge crowd of boys behind them.

"Damion, Who is that girl? What's your relationship?" Saruyama asked.

"Oh she-"

"I'm Lala and I'm Damions bride." Lala said as they all were shocked especially Damion.

"W-What do you mean bride?! I never agreed to that!"

"But...Damion...I thought...I mean...You saved me...and then...we kissed…" then suddenly the other memories of what happened came back to Damion. Then the guys got really mad with tears of blood.

"Damn you Damion! I thought you hated people?! I know you've been through a really tough time and as your friend I should be happy for you, but I can't help but hate you." Saruyama said.

"W-Whoa wait a minute. There is a very good explanation fo-"

"Get him!" Without warning the guys started chasing Damion.

Damion quickly grabbed lala's hand and started running.

"Damn it why am I suddenly running everywhere?!" Damion tried losing them but sadly got in a dead end.

"Damn it I made a wrong turn!" Damion said as he saw the huge crowd of guys coming after him. He fell to the ground and said,

"I'm gonna die aren't I?" When Lala heard him say those words she thought back to that moment and said,

"No! I won't let that happen!" She then quickly grabbed a cell phone and pushed a button. Suddenly the rabbit bracelet popped out and Lala put it on then grabbed Damion's hand.

"Pyon pyon warp-kun, activate!" Suddenly a flash of light grew bright and then Damion and Lala disappeared, but what was left was there clothes.

"Huh? where did they go?" Saruyama asked.

Damion opened his eyes and saw nothing, but darkness.

"Where am I? I can't see a damn thing." He then tried looking for a light switch and then touched something soft. "This feeling, what is it?" He then squeezed it and heard a moan coming from a girl.

"Damion, Thats my chest."

"L-Lala! Why are you naked?! AHHH Why am I naked?!"

"It's because of pyon pyon warp-kun. It warps you anywhere from a 15 meter radius, but instead leaves your clothes."

"Why did you use that crap?!" Damion asked, but then Lala looked down.

"Because...you said you were gonna die...and I won't let that happen. You protected me and risked your life for me. It made me so sad to see you die. So...when I thought...you were gonna die again I thought…" Lala then started to cry while Damion was surprised to how much Lala cared.

"Lala…" Damion thought he could only do one thing and hugged Lala. "I'm…I'm sorry Lala...I didn't mean to make you worried. Look...I don't know what this whole fiance thing is about, but will get through it somehow. I mean, to be honest I've gone through something tough that has made it very hard for me to trust people, but seeing you cry for me this much...makes me kinda happy." Damion then brought up Lala eye to eye and said,

"So lets make a promise. I promise I won't die and you promise not to cry ever again. Is that a deal?" Lala saw how serious he was and said,

"Uh-huh, deal." She wiped the tear away and said,

"Damion."

"What?"

"I love you." Lala said as Damion blushed and Lala kissed Damion.

Suddenly a door opened and the ones opening it were the guys who saw them kissing naked. Damion quickly pulled her off him as he was worried what was to come. The guys however looked very pale. So pale that they weren't even moving. Damion waved his hand in front of them, but no eye movement.

"Huh guess it was too much for their minds to handle." Damion said as Peke came in with there clothes.

"Lala-sama! Damion-dono!"

"Peke! You found us!"

"Yes Lala-sama. I also brought Damion-dono's clothes."

"Great, lets get changed quick before they snap out of it." Damion said as they quickly got changed and left the boys shocked.

As they were walking home Lala was acting very clingy.

"L-Lala let go of my arm!"

"Why? I like holding your arm." Lala said.

"It's really hard to walk this way."

"Ehhh, but your arm feels so warm. It's really cold outside." They arrived home and when they opened the door Mikan was waiting at the front door.

"M-Mikan? Have you been standing out here the whole time?" Damion asked.

"I'm wearing a coat so it's fine." She said as she just focused on how they were linking arms. She shook her head saying yes and said,

"Well it looks like you've decided to take responsibility. Just don't rape any more girls." Mikan said as she went inside.

"What the hell?! I didn't do anything!"

"Whats rape?" Lala asked.

"Uh...for now lets just go inside." Damion said as they both went inside. They took off their shoes and Damion then noticed some big guy sitting on the couch. Lala noticed him too and said,

"Ah! Zastin!"

"Oh welcome home Lala-sama." Zastin said as he was drinking tea.

"W-What the hell are you doing here?!" Damion asked.

"Well I wanted to see how your condition was Damion-dono since I was also worried, but I can see you are doing quite fine." Zastin said.

"Y-Yeah I guess. But how did you get in?"

"I let him in. He explained to me the situation about Lala and you. I also heard about...what you did." Mikan said as she stayed silent for a bit.

"Mikan…"

"Damion-dono, I am also here on official business." Zastin said as he brought out a crystal. it started to glow and we all started hearing a voice.

"Hello Damion. My name is Gid Lucifer Deviluke. I am the king of Deviluke and Lala's father. I've heard from Zastin about how you heroically saved my daughter. Words cannot describe how grateful I am to you. Thats why I have decided to officially make you Lala's official fiance. So listen up. I'm not planning to have the wedding soon because I'd like to see what your like first. So I'll come visit you someday, however right now things are pretty difficult here for I am quite busy. I'll get around to seeing you soon so hang tight. Also I'd like you to protect my daughter."

"Protect her?" Damion said confused.

"You see Lala has many fiance candidates who don't approve of you as her fiance. They will probably try to either kill you or kidnap Lala." When Lala and Mikan heard those words they looked a bit worried.

"Well, it's not like you'll have any problem or anything. I heard your power is similar to that of a flamian."

"Flamian? What's that?"

"I must get going now. So please take care of my daughter for me. That is all." The voice stopped and the crystal stopped glowing.

"Well that is all I came here for."

"W-Wait a minute! What's a flamian and why am I suddenly her fiance?! I never agreed to it!"

"Damion-dono, after what you did to save Lala-sama, are you saying you had no feelings for her whatsoever when you protected her?" Zastin asked.

Damion then thought back to why he saved her, but didn't know why. "I...I don't know...but even so I can't protect her. I have no idea how I can activate that power again."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out somehow Damion-dono." Zastin said as he left.

"What the hell?" Damion said as he then looked at Lala and saw her looking worried as well as Mikan. He didn't know what he would do in the future, but he knew what to say now.

"Don't worry. I made a promise remember. I promised I won't die so you can count on me Lala." Lala and Mikan then looked reassured.

"Well since that's settled. It's time we have dinner." Mikan said.

"Yosh!" Lala said excitedly as she followed Mikan. Even though Damion said that he was still worried to how he was going to keep Lala safe, or protect his own life for that matter.

Damion was in his room with the lights off just thinking about what he was going to do.

"Man what's up with this. Marriage, fiance candidates, it all sounds so weird. What the hell am I gonna do." Suddenly he heard the door open.

"Who's there?"

"Sorry Damion, did I wake you?" Lala said as she came in.

"Oh Lala, I wasn't sleeping so don't worry. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to sleep next to you." She said with a smile.

"We gave you your own room for a reason so use that room."

"No, I wanna be with you." Lala said with a pout.

"Lala...fine...but I'm sleeping on the floor ok. You can take the bed." Damion said as he got off and laid a pillow on the floor. Lala got under the covers of his bed and just stared out the window.

"Hey Damion."

"Hm?"

"Is it ok if we hold hands? At least until I fall asleep."

"...I guess thats fine." Damion said as he started holding her hand. It felt so soft that he started blushing.

"The earth is pretty huh?" Lala said as she was referring to the night sky.

"Yeah…"

"Damion?"

"Hm?"

"...Do you...dislike me?"

"Of course not!" Damion said in a huff as she smiled.

"I'm glad. Because if the person I love disliked me. Then I'd be upset."

"...Love huh…"

"Damion?"

"Ughhh just go to sleep."

"...ok...good night Damion." Lala said as she closed her eyes.

"...Good night Lala…" Damion said as he fell asleep.

**I apologize if this chapter wasn't very long or exciting. I fell into a writers block. I'll try to make the other chapters much more exciting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Love Flames Chapter 3**

**Hey people. All right I hope that this chapter is much better then chapter 2. Enjoy.**

It was Sunday and with Damion and Mikan having the day off they decided to sight see with Lala.

"Wow! This place is so huge! So many tall buildings!" Lala said as she was wearing her strange peke costume mode.

It looked to be a bit troublesome for them since many people were staring at Lala. Annoyed by the attention Damion grabbed Lala and said,

"Lala come here." Him and Mikan dragged her to an alley. "Lala you need to do something about what you're wearing."

"I can't be in dress mode?"

"Well you wanted to sightsee on earth right? So if you wanna explore like an earthling you gotta dress like an earthling." Mikan said.

"Oh ok, then Peke I need you to scan." Lala said.

"Right Lala-sama." Peke said.

"Scan? What are you talking about?" Damion asked.

"Peke can scan other clothing and turn into them."

"Oh thats very convenient!" Mikan said.

Lala then peeked out into the crowd and had Peke scan someones clothes. Peke glowed bright and transformed into a mens business suit.

"Hows this?"

"Lala thats mens clothes. Pick something else." Damion said as Lala peeked into the crowd.

Lala had Peke then transform into a police uniform.

"Hows this?"

"Still wrong?"

"Ehhhh? I think Damion is being stingy."

"I am not! I'm just trying to have you change into something normal!" Damion said as Mikan giggled.

Lala then changed again, but this time into a bunny outfit.

"I like this one! How about it?"

"Where the hell did you see someone wearing that?! Just stop screwing around and pick some normal dress or something!" Damion screamed as Lala then finally had Peke transform into normal clothing.

"Hows this?"

"Oh thats cute!" Mikan said.

Damion blushed and said,

"I-It works. It's definitely better than the last one."

Lala then grabbed Damion's arm and started dragging him.

"Then lets go!"

"Hey quit pulling!"

"My, my, maybe I should have stayed home." Mikan said

They then started exploring by going to some places that had clothing and stuff. They then went to an arcade and something caught her eye.

"Ohhh that rabbit looks so cute! What game is this?"

"It's a crane machine. You put in money and you use the claw to get an item that you want. But it looks like that rabbit is a bit too cornered." Mikan said.

"Heh, leave it to me. I'll get it for you." Damion said as he put money in the machine and grabbed the rabbit by its foot.

"Oh you got it!" Lala said excitedly.

"Told you I had this." Damion said smirking.

"Sadly thats all your good for."

The claw was bringing the rabbit in, but the claw gave out the the rabbit fell so close to the hole where its head was hanging over the hole.

"Oh shoot." Damion said.

"What happened?" Lala asked.

"It didn't go in the hole. So he didn't win." Mikan said.

"What! Come on fall!"

"Lala it's no big deal. Calm down, people are staring." Damion said.

"Yes it is! You worked hard trying to get it for me!"

"I didn't do that much work."

"Come on fall! Your very important to me! I want you to be the first gift Damion gives me! So fall already!" Lala said as she banged the machine and the rabbit fell in the hole. Lala sparkled with happiness.

"Huh it fell." Mikan said.

"Well if she bangs it that hard then it will fall." Damion said as he grabbed the rabbit and handed it to Lala. "Here you go."

Lala looked so happy and hugged the rabbit.

"Thank you so much Damion! I'll treasure this as the first gift you've ever given me!"

"Sure, treasure it well." Damion said as Lala stepped close to him and said,

"Thank you very much. Darling." She then kissed him on the cheek. Damion blushed as Mikan smirked and then suddenly Damion felt a strange aura behind him as he looked back he saw many boys looking at them who whispered,

"Jack ass couple."

"Break up already."

"Go somewhere else to flirt."

"L-Lets go look somewhere else!" Damion said as he pushed the girls out of the arcade.

They were walking in with the crowd thinking about where to go.

"So where should we go next?" Mikan asked.

"Maybe something to eat. I'm kinda hungry." Damion said as he then noticed a hole on Lala's clothes. "L-Lala there's a giant hole on your clothes. I think its getting bigger."

"I'm sorry Lala-sama, but I can't hold out anymore. After changing to different clothes I'm afraid I am running out of juice. In about three minutes, Lala-sama will be completely nude." Peke said as part of her clothes started falling off.

"Heh, heh, looks like we got a little problem." Lala said.

"At least look worried!" Damion said as he grabbed her hand and they ran for it. "We gotta hide somewhere! A clothing store would be great right now!"

"Damion over here!" Mikan said as they went in and Damion noticed it was a lingerie store. He blushed and said,

"No good, no good! We gotta find something else!" He tried leaving, but Mikan pushed him in saying,

"It's good enough! Now go!"

They quickly threw Lala in with some bras and panties and closed the curtains immediately. Mikan and Damion fell to their knees and said,

"Thank god we made it in time." Damion said.

"I'm gonna go get some other clothes for Lala." Mikan said.

"Get some extras too, we need to be prepared for the future." Damion said as Mikan left. He sighed and said, " This is so embarrassing. But then again I stopped caring about others opinions a long time ago so I guess this is fine."

Lala then opened the curtains wearing nothing,but a bra and panties and asked, "So how do I look Damion?" She then posed and Damion was speechless for she looked mighty sexy like that. He blushed and closed the curtains immediately.

"The hell is wrong with you?! Don't show me that! I'm a boy you should be more modest around me! Didn't your parents teach you that or at least you learned when you were around other people?!"

"I wasn't really around many people when I was on Deviluke. To be honest it was quite lonely there. I didn't have many friends since being a princess had many responsibilities." Lala said as Damion felt a bit sad for her. "But ever since I came to earth, I've experienced a lot of new things! So many things I didn't even think was possible. It's all thanks to you. If you hadn't saved me. I would probably be back home. So thank you Damion. Because of you I'm having so much fun on earth."

Dammion blushed and said,

"G-Good...you should live your life the way you want it."

Lala then grabbed Damion and grabbed him in the curtains and started hugging him.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!"

"I wanted to hug you."

"Lala if someone figures out we're in here it will mean trouble!"

"Eh why?"

"Lala-san, I brought you a change of clothes." Mikan said as she came in.

"Oh thanks Mikan! Damion can you hand them to me." Lala said.

"Eh I don't see Damion around." Mikan said.

"He's in here." Lala said.

"W-What the hell are two doing in a public store?!" Mikan asked.

"Just make sure no ones looking so I can get out of here!" Damion said in frustration.

They finally got out of there and were eating at a little cafe.

"Thank god thats over. I'm exhausted." Damion said as he was laying his head on the table

"Yeah I bet you're tired. Molesting Lala-san in a public store is exhausting." Mikan said.

"I wasn't doing crap! I was the one being molested!" Damion said.

"Eh, What's molested?" Lala asked.

"N-Nothing." Damion said a she started whispering to Mikan. "I'm starting to think Lala's father kept Lala from learning any dark words."

"Yeah we should probably try not to bring those up. You should also stop trying to commit them." Mikan said.

"I told you I did nothing!" Damion screamed as he then noticed something sticking out of Mikans pocket. "Hey what's that?"

"Oh, I got discount tickets to the aquarium after buying all those clothes."

"Aquarium? What's that ?" Lala asked.

"It's like a museum full of fish." Mikan said.

"Really?! Are there any makerals or smoked salmon?!" Lala said as she looked excited.

"I think you have the wrong idea to what you think an aquarium is." Damion said.

"Then lets show Lala-san what an aquarium is. Would you like that Lala-san?" Mikan said.

"Lets go! Lets go!" Lala said excitedly.

"For a teenager you sure sound a lot like a kid." Damion said.

"By the way Lala-san. How old are you?" Mikan asked

"Well for earth time zone, I would say I'm somewhere around the age of 16 or 17."

"Oh, thats practically the same age as Damion."

"So wait, how old are you on your planet?"

"By Devilukeans age...I'd say I'm at least 30 years old."

"N-No way!" Damion said.

"Who cares! Lets go to the aquarium!" Lala said excitedly

When they entered the aquarium it blew away Lala's mind.

"Wow! So many fish! Look at that one! And that one!" Lala started gawking at so many of the fish. She looked more childish than any of the other kids here.

"Lala don't get ahead of us! Will end up losing you!" Damion said as Lala wasn't listening. "For crying out loud. Lala!" Damion started going after Lala as Mikan saw this as an opportunity to let those two have some alone time.

Damion ended up following Lala in the back of the aquarium where they keep the other fish.

"Lala! Where are you?!" He cried out when he heard her voice. He started running till he caught up to her staring at other fish. "There you are. Don't run off like that."

"These fish aren't very energetic." Lala said.

"Well all fish do is swim around."

"I know!" Lala then brought out a cell phone and clicked some buttons. Then suddenly a bottle full of pulls appeared.

"What's that?"

"A Devilukean remedy called berserker deluxe. We usually give them to soldiers to make them ready for battle, but it will work just as well." Lala said as she was about to drop the pills in the tank, but Damion tried stopping her.

"Oh no you don't!" He grabbed the pills and Lala tried getting them back from him leading to a tug of war.

"Let go Damion!"

"No way! I'm not letting one of your inventions cause trouble again!" Damion pulled as hard as he could and then pulled Lala in with him and they both fell on the floor with Lala on top of Damion. "Ow…" He then noticed Lala's face was so close to his. All she could do was stare into his eyes and smile. She touched his cheek with her right hand and said,

"Hey Damion. I meant to do something when I was hugging you at that store."

"W-What?!"

"I wanted to thank you properly for everything you've done. So I used this thing called a computer and read about a certain activity we can do. I heard it makes boys very happy."

"W-What do you mean?"

Lala smiled and said, "Sex."

Damion's face went completely red as he yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DID YOU LOOK UP?!"

"Just stuff that makes a boy happy. So lets do this sex thing."

"Lala do you have any idea what you're asking me to do with you?!"

"Nope. I looked up the word, but for some reason when I tried to look up videos on how to perform the activity, there was something on the computer that said child lock."

"Thank god for the child lock."

"So lets do this sex thing. I think you know how to do it right?"

"Lala were not ready for something like that!"

"Why?"

"B...Because…" Damion was tongue tied for he was too embarrassed to say anymore. He then noticed flying fish jumping out of the fish tanks. "What the hell?"

Lala then noticed the same thing and the quickly got up. Damion saw the pills on the floor and saw some of them in the tanks.

"Oh! Looks like there more energetic."

"There too energetic!" Damion said as the fish were flying out of the fish tanks and flopping for water. "Lala we gotta put them back in the tanks!"

"Eh why?"

"Fish need water to live! It's common sense!" Damion said.

"What oh no! Then I know what to do!" Lala said as she brought out her cell phone and clicked buttons. Suddenly a watering can that looked like an elephant came out. "Water, water, elephant-kun! Switch on!" She said as the watering can started spewed water. It filed the floor with water saving the fishes.

"Alright thats enough water Lala. Turn it off."

"Ok!" She then switched it off, but the water wouldn't stop.

"Lala I said it's enough water."

"Um...I can't seem to turn it off."

"Oh come on!" Damion said as the water was starting to fill the entire room. Damion grabbed Lala's hand and started running. "We gotta get out of here!"

They kept running as the water started coming after them like a wave. Sadly the wave was too fast for them and it swept them up. Many of the people tried evacuating as the water was filling the aquarium. Eventually the water poured out of the windows. Mikan thankfully made it out of there before she could get caught. The water ended up sweeping Lala out of the window which was bad for she was falling from the 4th floor.

"Lala-san!" Mikan screamed as she saw Damion flying out of the water. As Lala was falling Damion started diving to fall faster and grabbed Lala. He then jerked his body to position it so he would protect Lala form the ground. "Damion! Lala-san!" As they were falling a voice went through Damion's head that said,

"Let your love blossom." Suddenly a blue flame appeared from the ground and it created a big tarp which caught Damion and Lala from hitting the ground.

Damion opened his eyes for he felt he wasn't falling anymore and saw they were on the ground.

W...Were alive. Hey Lala were aliv-" Lala then quickly kissed him before he could finish. He pried her off him as he asked, "Why'd you do that!" He then saw that her face looked like it was going to cry again.

"D-Damion...I was so scared…" Damion then quickly hugged her and said,

"Don't cry. We made a promise remember."

Lala then wiped her tears away and said,

"Yeah." She then hugged him tightly.

Mikan quickly ran over to them and said,

"Damion! Lala-san!" She then hugged them both saying, "Thank god. You're both okay." Mikan then started crying as her big brother then patted her head and said,

"Come on, don't cry. Were both okay so instead smile." Damion said as Mikan then wiped her tears and smiled.

After a while the gang went home to relax after a stressful day. Mikan was making dinner while Lala was watching a tv show called "Magical girl Kyoko" Damion was upstairs trying to rest from today.

"A lot sure happened today. Things that were embarrassing to a point where it just got way too confusing." Damion said as he was staring straight at the ceiling. He then heard the door creak and said, "Who's there?" Lala then opened the door and said,

"Heh, heh, as sharp as ever."

"Oh Lala, why are you here? Is dinner ready?"

"No, I came up here because I wanted to be with you...alone…" Lala said as Damion blushed.

"R-Really?"

"Not just once, but twice. You've saved me twice now. I'm very happy that you have. And because of that, I think...I've fallen in love with you even more." Lala said as she then sat next to him. All Damion could do was blush as he just thought about how cute and sweet Lala was. he then grabbed Lala by her shoulders and was starting to bring his face closer to hers. Their lips were about to touch, but then Damion remembered something quite unpleasant. He immediately stopped and said,

"I'm sorry Lala, but I can't...I can't kiss you right now. So...do you think you can wait just a bit."

Lala was confused, but said,

"Sure, but…" Lala then kissed Damion on the cheek and said, "I still have to give you some kind of reward."

Damion then touched the cheek that she kiss and blushed.

Meanwhile in outer space.

"So thats where you are Lala. I will come get you to make you my bride."

**Well thats it for chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed it. I worked really hard and was in a very tired state to give you this chapter so you better have liked it. Leave comments too. I really wanna know what you all think of this one. This fanfiction is my favorite so I wanna know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Love Flames Chapter 4**

**Its time for chapter 4! Enjoy it to the fullest!**

The sun was shining very brightly as it shined down on Damion's face. Trying to ignore it he then turned his body away from the sun and then touched something soft.

"Huh...this feeling is familiar." Damion said as he squeezed it and heard a moan. He quickly took the blanket off the bed and found Lala clung to his body naked. He blushed and said, "Lala! I told you to sleep in your own room! Why are you here!"

Lala then woke up from his screams and rubbed her eyes from her tiredness. She then saw Damion and said,

"Good morning darling." She then yawned as Damion said,

"Don't call me darling! Why are you in my bed?!"

"But I read on the computer that husbands and wives always sleep together."

"I gotta cut your computer privileges. So why are you naked!" Damion said as he gave her the blanket to cover herself.

"Well Peke can't stay in costume mode forever. She needs to charge."

"Then wear the clothing we got you yesterday!"

Suddenly the door opened and Mikan then saw the two in bed.

"I see you're taking advantage of Lala again." Mikan said.

"I'm not!" Damion screamed.

"Just hurry up. You'll be late for school." Mikan said as she closed the door.

"Oh that reminds me. Peke." Lala called as Peke turned into her clothes and Lala started flying out the window. "Damion, I'm gonna go ahead ok. I'll see you soon." She said as she left.

"What the hell? She can fly? If she could do that then why didn't she do it to escape the goons? Plus wheres she going?"

Damion had just arrived to school and opened the door to his classroom and to his surprise, his classmates were waiting for him.

"There he is!"

"Wait to go Damion!"

"You were awesome!"

Damion looked confused.

"What the heck is going on?"

Saruyama then came in and said,

"There's the big hero."

"Hero? What are you talking about?" Damion asked as Saruyama brought out his phone and showed Damion a news video of him saving Lala from falling. "T-They caught that on the news?"

"Yup, everyone from the school saw it and have been praising you very highly of it. Your a school hero for saving that girl. Right everyone?" Saruyama said as they all clapped for him.

Damion then blushed and said,

"W-What is this feeling?"

The Tearju-sensei then came in and said,

"Alright everyone. In your seats now. I have an announcement."

Everyone got in there seats as the teacher then started speaking.

"Today we have a new student. Everyone please treat her well and make her feel welcomed. You can come in now."

The transfer student opened the door and when she came in, everyone recognized her, including Damion. She then stood next to the teacher and said,

"Hi, I'm Lala. I cant wait to meet all of you."

Damion looked shocked as he then heard everyone chatting about her. One of the students then asked her,

"Hey aren't you the girl on the news who was saved from falling?"

"Oh, they caught it on the news?" Lala said.

"Hey isn't she also the girl who came to give Damion his lunch?"

"You're right that is her?"

"Didn't she say she was Damion's bride?"

The class then looked at Damion as all those stares started making him feel uncomfortable.

"This sucks." Damion said.

"Alright class thats enough. I'm sure you all have questions for her, but its time to start class." Tearju said. As they all stopped staring at Damion and he was relieved. "Now then Lala, Please find a seat."

"Ok!" Lala said as she then walked towards Damion and sat on his lap.

"L-Lala what are you doing?" Damion asked.

"She said to find a seat so I found one."

"Lala she meant a chair."

"Ehhhh, can't I sit with you?"

"No you cant. Now get off!" Damion said as he then saw everyone staring. He even heard others saying.

"Stop flirting."

"You damn couple."

Damion looked very uncomfortable as he then sighed.

Class finally ended and it was lunch time. Damion was about to eat his lunch when Lala said,

"Hey Damion! Lets eat together! Look Mikan made me a lunch!" She then sat next him and started unwrapping her lunch when the female students came up to her and said,

"Lala-chi, what's your relationship with Damion?"

Damion was worried for he knew what she was going to say.

"I'm his bride." Lala said as the female students looked excited.

"So he proposed to you?!"

"No I proposed to him." Lala said as she smiled and blushed, "After all, he saved my life."

"Kyaaa thats so adorable. To marry the very person who risked his life to save. It's so romantic. Have you kissed yet?"

"Uh huh." Lala said as the girls got even more excited.

While Lala was being asked questions by the girls, The guys decided to bombard Damion with questions.

"So Damion, how far have you gotten with Lala?"

"Straight off the bat huh? You guys are so sad." Damion said as he tried eating his lunch.

"Don't give me that crap! I wanna know how far my best friend has gotten with a girl. After all you haven't been with a girl si- S-Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." Saruyama said.

Damion then put down his lunch as he looked a bit down.

"What are you talking about? Damion's been with another girl before?" A random guy asked.

"Shh quiet! He doesn't like to talk about it." Saruyama said as he noticed Damion looked really down.

Lala then tapped Damion's shoulder. He then looked at her as she was holding food in her mouth saying,

"Go ahead Damion."

Damion blushed and said,

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Risa and the others told me this was a good way to make you happy."

"Don't teach her weird crap damn it!"

"Whats the big deal. You two have kissed before right?" Risa said.

Damion blushed and just got out of his seat and trying to leave.

"Eh Damion where are you going?" Lala asked.

"I need to be alone right now."

"I'll come with you then." Lala said as she tried grabbing his hand, but he slapped it away with tears in his eyes.

Lala was shocked for she had never seen Damion like that. Damion then realised what he and done and looked at his hand shaking. He clenched it and ran out of the classroom.

"Damion…"

"What was that about?" Risa asked.

Saruyama then placed his hand on Lala's shoulder and said,

"Don't take it personal. It's just Damion has been through a lot." Saruyama then looked uneasy, but decided to tell her. "The truth is Damion has gone through something awful." He then started telling Lala about Damion's past.

Back in Jr. High, Damion wasn't very popular, but you could also say the same for Saruyama which is why they were good friends. One day a girl confessed to Damion asking if he'd like to go out with her. He agreed happily. He experienced many things with that girl. But sadly those lovely days ended in a month when the girl said she wanted to break up. Damion was pretty depressed about it and never exactly got a straight answer from her. He went to go talk to her, but then heard her chatting with her friends.

"I won right? I dated him for a month so I won the bet."

When Damion heard bet he immediately ran to her and asked,

"What bet?"

"Y-You were listening?" The girl looked worried as her other friends explained.

"We made a bet that she couldn't date you for a month. You didn't actually think she liked you did you?" They said as they started laughing.

Crushed by the news Damion eventually quit school and just had himself be home schooled for awhile. Eventually his parents talked him into going back to real school, but by the time he went back he had completely lost faith in humans. Even with Saruyama, his best friend, he couldn't trust in him anymore.

"See, Damion was hurt a long time ago which is why he has a hard time dealing with people, especially girls." Saruyama as the girls felt sad for Damion while the guys were tearing up. As for Lala she quickly left the classroom running as she tried looking for Damion.

Meanwhile Damion was on the roof thinking about what he did. He sighed and said,

"I did it this time."

He then heard the door open and saw Lala who was drenched in sweat looking for him.

"L-Lala?"

She then walked towards Damion and said,

"Damion, I heard about your past."

Damion quickly reacted and tried to leave. Lala grabbed his hand and quickly slapped her hand away. He then realised what he did and looked sad. The other kids from the class were peeking through the door.

"L...Lala...I'm sorry...but…" Damion tried to deal with this, but it hurt him too much. Lala then grabbed his face and buried it in her chest. He blushed as he tried to get off Lala wouldn't let go.

"Damion." Lala said as he stopped struggling. "I don't exactly know what you have gone through. Losing the trust of someone is something I haven't experienced. But...even so...I want you to know that…" She brought his face to her eye level and said, "You can trust me because I love you."

Damion blushed but looked away saying, "Even if you say that...it's hard for me. Lala I am not new at relationships since I was technically in one. I've kissed a girl before, I've said I love you to a girl. And when that girl told me that she loved me I was happy. But when I found out she was lying I was crushed. So hearing you say those words doesn't make me believe you really do feel that way towards me."

"But I'm not lying!"

"You're just saying it because I've saved your life before! Just because I saved your life doesn't mean you love me it just means you're grateful! So stop thinking you're doing me a favor with bei-" Lala then kissed him to make him top saying something he would regret. She then hugged him and said,

"I do love you. Because if I didn't love you I wouldn't be able to kiss you. It may not seem like a big deal to you, but to me it means a lot. So don't say I don't really love you! When I touch you...when I kiss you… My heart flutters and I feel so happy." She then looked him in the eye with tears in her eyes and said, "This is all because I love you Damion. I love you. I'll say how ever many times I need to till you get it. So don't say I'm just grateful to you because it's much more than that."

Damion looked at how serious she was as those tears then reminded him of those words.

"If a person can cry that hard for a persons death. Then who's to say they don't love them."

"So...is it okay? Is it okay for me to believe?" Damion asked with tears in his eyes.

Lala hugged him and said,

"Yes, because I love you. I'll say it anytime to make sure you know that."

For a moment Damion felt a warmth in his heart, in his very soul. He actually could feel the love Lala had for him. Damion then started crying as loud as he could and just held Lala tightly. As for the others watching, they smiled as they saw a couple being born.

Damion had cried for awhile, so much that him and Lala ended up leaving school early because he just wanted to go home and rest after a stressful emotional time. They arrived home and Mikan wasn't there since it was still a bit early in the day.

"I'm gonna go watch some tv." Lala said as she was about to go in the living room when Damion tugged at her shoulder a bit. She turned and saw he was looking a bit different.

"C-Can we just go upstairs instead. I wanna rest, but I kinda want you there with me." Damion didn't even look her in the eye when he said that. He just looked down like he was embarrassed. Lala smiled and said,

"Ok."

They went upstairs to his room and Damion was laying on the bed next to Lala. Damion felt a bit awkward since after that emotional scene he hasn't been able to look Lala in the eye. Lala was a bit worried, but instead just gave him time since he did unload on her. As Lala looked out the window Damion then started holding her hand. Lala was quite surprised for he had never made a move on her. He was still looking away, but Lala was very happy. She then kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled his neck. His face lit up like stop light as he was very embarrassed. Damion then took a quick peek and saw she was resting on his shoulder. He then thought about how grateful he is to have her in his life and then kissed her on the lips. When he kissed her a blue spark from his forehead appeared. However he didn't notice nor did Lala. He broke the kiss and just decided to sleep, however Lala was still awake and smiled for he finally kissed her on his own.

The next day Damion and Lala were eating breakfast with Mikan and Mikan had noticed that their relationship had turned for the better.

"Here Damion, say ahhhh." Lala said as she fed Damion his food and surprisingly he just accepted it and ate it. However he did look a bit embarrassed. "Does it taste good?"

"Yeah it taste great." Damion said as he smiled.

"You two seemed to be closer now. Did something happen yesterday?" Mikan asked.

"Not much. Right?" Damion said.

"Right!" Lala said.

"Well whatever happened you two seem to be doing better. Although I wonder if it has to do with the fact I saw you two sleeping together yesterday." Mikan said as Damion blushed and said,

"Well we should get going Lala." He then grabbed her hand and ran out the door with umbrellas for it was raining.

Mikan just smiled and said,

"Whatever happened he seems to be calmer."

Damion and Lala were walking to the school in the rain.

"Sure is raining hard." Lala said when suddenly Damion grabbed her hand. She was quite surprised for he was acting quite different than usual. It's as if...his heart as eased up. Lala just smiled and enjoyed it. Damion then heard a strange sound as he started walking towards it. "Damion? Where are you going?" Lala asked.

Damion then found the sound and saw it was a small dog trying to shelter himself from the rain. But it looked like he was shaking for it was quite cold. Lala then caught up to Damion. Damion then said,

"Looks like this dog is a bit cold."

"Aww he's so cute!"

Damion bent down and saw he didn't have a collar. "Is it a stray dog?" Damion tried to pet it, but it then bit him.

"Damion!" Lala said.

"It's okay! There, there little doggie. I won't hurt you." Damion said as the doggie then took his teeth off him and licked the part he bit on his hand. "There you go. Your a sweet doggie aren't you." Damion said as he then picked him up.

"What should we do with him?" Lala asked.

"I don't know. I don't wanna leave him in the cold, but we really gotta get to school."

"Then lets take him with us!"

"Lala animals aren't allowed in school."

"Then will hide him. Please Damion." Lala begged.

"Well I really don't wanna leave him in the rain. Alright I guess it will be fine." Damion said as the dog then jumped out of his hands and into Lala's.

"Aww you're a cute Maron aren't you." Lala said as the dog was licking her.

"Maron?"

"Yeah, he needs a name."

"Why Maron?"

"He looks like a Maron."

"If you say so." Damion said as Maron then started digging in Lala's Chest.

"H-Hey you can't go in there!" He then started licking her breast and Lala started saying, "A-Ah...no stop. Not there."

Damion just looked at him and said,

"What a perverted dog." He then took the dog from Lala and said, "Thats enough Maron, you can't treat her like ice cream." The dog looked a bit upset as he groaned. "Come on lets get to school." Damion said as they started walking. "By the way Lala. I'm curious, how did you handle the transfer process for school? Your an alien."

"Oh, I went to this guy called the principle and he said, 'You're cute so okay' And then I was admitted right away."

"So many perverts, its sad."

"Hey Damion, why were you so calm when Maron bit you."

"Well when I looked at him he kinda reminded me of me. He was scared and lonely. When he bit me I could tell he didn't trust me, but I tried showing him I wasn't gonna hurt him." Damion said as Lala smiled and clung to his arm.

"Maron and I are lucky to have you Damion." Lala said as they both smiled.

They arrived at school and when they opened the doors to the classroom the girls were quite excited to see Damion holding a cute dog. They all surrounded him saying,

"Aww what a cute doggie!" Risa said.

Saruyama came up to them and said,

"Why did you bring a dog to class?"

"He was sitting in the rain and I didn't wanna leave him in the cold."

"Good for you Damion. A cutie like this shouldn't be kept in the cold and dangerous outside." Risa said as Maron jumped in her arms. "Aww he's so soft! Whats his name?"

"It's Maron." Lala said.

"You know pets aren't allowed in school." Saruyama said.

"Thats why we need your help. Can you help us hide Maron from the teachers until the end of the day?" Damion asked.

"Thats kind of hard." Saruyama said.

"Please, I'm begging." Damion said begging which was quite surprising for Saruyama had never seen Damion beg like that.

"Well if you're gonna beg I guess I have no choice." Saruyama said.

'I'll help too." Risa said.

"Yeah will all help." The rest of the class said.

"T-Thanks." Damion said as he was so happy how everyone would help.

Class had started and the class was hiding Maron in the broom locker in there class, but sadly Maron wasn't very excited about it for as the class was going on Maron started struggling. He started groaning and then barked. Tearju-sensei heard it and said,

"What was that?"

"W-We don't really know what your talking about." Saruyama said.

"I thought I heard a dog barking." She said as Maron barked again. "There it is again!" She said.

It seemed harder and harder to keep it a secret. Suddenly the principal came in the class. Everyone was quite surprised to see him. He looked around and saw Lala.

"Lala-chan, please come with me. There was a problem with your transfer papers." The principal said.

"Eh okay." Lala said as she started following him. Suddenly Maron smelled something strange and started growling. He then kept barking really loudly.

"T-There it is again!" Tearju said.

Saruyama quickly came up with a lie and said, "Oh I hear it. I think there's a dog outside."

"Yeah me too. I see it." Risa said.

"I see. Class please just study for a bit. I'll go see about that dog." She said as she left the class.

Damion opened the locker and Maron jumped out and went straight towards the door clawing at it.

"Maron calm down. What's wrong with you?" Damion asked.

"Maybe he has to go pee." Saruyama said.

"Then lets let him out." Risa said as she opened the door and Maron started running in the hallway.

"Maron get back here!" Damion said as he started chasing Maron.

Meanwhile Lala was following the principal, but it wasn't to his office.

"Excuse me, but where are we going?" Lala asked.

"Just hang on for a second. Were almost there." He said as he opened the door the gym storage room. "Please come in." He said as she went in and suddenly tentacles grabbed her.

"W-What's going on?!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Got you Lala-chan." The principal said.

"Who are you?!"

"Well it makes sense you wouldn't recognize me." He said as he transformed into what looked like a human lizard.

"Ah! Ghi Bree!"

"I'm glad you recognize me Lala-chan. Now lets get married."

Peke then turned back into her regular form and said,

"I won't let you hurt Lala-sama."

"It's okay Peke. These tentacles aren't that stro- Ah!" Lala said as one of them were wrapped around her tail.

"I know about how your tail is very sensitive. Lala-chan." Ghi Bree said

"How dare you do this to Lala-sama!" Peke said as she tried getting Ghi Bree, but then he clicked a button and it shocked Peke. She fell to the ground and looked as if she was turned off.

"Peke!"

"Heh heh. Thats quite a nice form your in Lala-chan. Maybe we should consumate the marriage before the wedding."

Lala looked in trouble for she had a hard time moving.

Meanwhile Damion was looking for Maron.

"Maron! Where are you?! Man if he gets caught I don't know what I'll do." Damion said as he was then walking past the gym storage room and hear Lala's voice. "Lala?" He then knocked at the door and asked, "Is anyone in there?"

"Damion!" Lala screamed as Damion burst the door open and saw Lala hooked to those tentacles.

"Lala!" He then blushed as Lala was completely nude so he looked away and saw the principal tied up. "What the hell?"

"So you've finally come Damion Yuuki. I'm glad. I've been expecting you." Ghi Bree said.

Damion knew he was probably an alien and then remembered what Lala's father said about protecting her.

"Your one of her fiance candidates right?!"

"Why yes I am. My name is Ghi Bree. Now that our names are out of the way. Damion, break off your engagement with Lala."

"What?"

"I'll say it again. I want you to break up with Lala-chan. I already decided that we would get married. So having you around is troublesome. If you don't break it off then..." Ghi Bree then pushed a button and the tentacles around Lala started getting tighter.

"Ahhhh~."

"Lala! Damn you! You call yourself a fiancé candidate and yet your doing this to her?"

"When you say it like that, you make it sound like I'm the bad guy."

"Yeah, your the worst!" Damion yelled as Ghi Bree looked a bit frightened.

"Y-You bastard. How dare you talk to me that way. You'll get it now." Ghi Bree's body started to transform into a more buffer and more scarier form. "This is my ultimate form. You can't beat me like this."

Damion looked scared for he could see he looked pretty strong. But seeing Lala like that, he couldn't let this slide. "Lala...she told me to believe in her. She said that however many times, she will tell me she loves me. She was the only person who ever made me feel so warm, in my heart, and my soul. So even if I'm gonna be facing a tough opponent, I will not let her go!" Damion said as he started running towards Ghi Bree and was about to punch him when suddenly Ghi Bree said,

"I-I'm sorry!"

Damion stopped before he hit him as he was shocked to what he had just said.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh crap, e-even if you say I'm sorry I won't go easy on you." Ghi Bree said as Damion thought it looked a bit suspicious. Suddenly they heard barking and Maron had just came in and started attacking Ghi Bree by biting his leg. "Ow ow ow, get off! It hurts so much!" He said as he tripped on some weights and fell over. Then he suddenly transform into a small and weak form.

"What the hell? What is that?"

Peke regained counciousness and saw that Ghi Bree had turned small.

"I see so that is Ghi Bree's true form."

"True form?"

"Yes, he's a Balkean. They are a very weak species who can transform, but don't have much strength."

"So he was bluffing? Wow I feel dumb." Damion said as he then realized Lala was still being groped. "Ah Lala! Hang on!" Damion said as he got her out of that mess. Peke then transformed into her clothes again.

"Thanks Damion. You saved me again." Lala said as she smiled and kissed Damion on the cheek.

"I-It was nothing. You should also thank Maron. He took Ghi Bree down."

Lala then picked up Maron and said,

"Thanks Maron." She then hugged him as Maron licked her. "So what should we do with Ghi Bree?"

"Well he's pretty small. Maybe he can serve as a chew toy for Maron." Damion said as Ghi Bree quickly escaped before they could do anything. "Hey get back here!"

"It's ok Damion. Just leave it to Zastin and the others. They'll take care of it."

"If you say so. By the way, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I have you and Maron to protect me." Lala said as Maron licked her again and she laughed. "Hey Damion, let's keep Maron, I think it be nice to have another member of the family."

"I think so too. What do you say Maron? Wanna join our family?" Damion asked as Maron jumped into Damion's arms and nuzzled him. "Haha I guess that's a yes."

Afterwards they then went straight home.

"Mikan were home."

"Welcome home...what's with the dog?" Mikan asked as Maron jumped into her arms and licked her. "H-Hey quit it. It tickles."

"That's Maron, Damion picked him up from the street and now he's our pet."

"Pet Huh, I don't know if mom and dad would be fine with this."

"I called dad and he said it was ok. I didn't hear from mom though."

"Well if dad says it's ok I have no objections. He's so cute!" Mikan said as Maron licked her again.

"Alright well you two can get aquanted. I'm going to my room." Damion said as he was about to go upstairs, but Lala stopped him.

"Hey Damion, can I talk to you."

"Uh sure."

"Let's go Maron. The parents need to have a private chat." Mikan said as she took Maron to the kitchen.

"What you told Ghi Bree back there. Was that all true?" She asked blushing.

Damion smiled and said, "Yeah, I never ever wanna let go of you." Damion said as he patted her head and Lala smiled.

**Well that's the end of chapter 4. Pretty intense huh. Oh for the record Damion seems a bit different right now, but he will still act a bit like a tsundere, but he will also act a bit like he is now. Will see how it goes. Look forward to more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Love Flames Chapter 5**

**It's that time where we recieve chapter 5. The holy blessing. (Haaalaluya) In case your wondering the dog I gave them is indeed Haruna's dog. I just felt like giveing them a dog cause I thought it be cute. Alright enjoy.**

Damion was at the front door about to leave.

"I gotta go see dad. He's having a bit of a pinch at work and he needs me to bring him some supplies and help out." Damion said as he finished tying his shoes.

"What does Damion's papa do?" Lala asked.

"Well dads a-"

Meanwhile at a little art studio.

"Come on men! The deadline is tonight at four! If we don't hurry I'll have my reputation crushed!"

"We're trying sir! But we can't draw like you!"

"If you have time to whine then use that time to draw!" Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sabai Yuuki opened the door quickly and said, "Hey Damion! It's good you're here! No time to to chat! Let's get to work immediate-"

"Hi Damion's papa! I'm Lala" Lala said as Sabai looked quite shocked to meet her.

"D-Damion...what's this?" Sabai asked.

"I mean I told her it be best to stay home, but she kept insisting." Damion said. Sabai then put on a silly face and said,

"Idiot. If you're gonna bring a cute girl over then let me know about it first. Nice to meet you. I'm Damion's papa. Come in." Sabai said as they took off their shoes and went in. "Sorry about the mess. We got a lot of work to do."

"Oh it's so messy."

"Lala that's kinda rude." Damion said.

"So you're Lala Huh. Mikan has told me a lot about you. An alien living in our house is so cool! Very universal." Sabai said.

"Amazing how my family can accept this so easily." Damion said.

"By the way Damion. I saw on the news about that heroic act you did to save Lala..." Sabai said as he then hugged Damion and said, "I'm really glad you're not hurt at all."

Damion blushed and said, "I'm fine dad. Don't worry, besides I made a promise."

Sabai let go and said, "But man that heroic act was so cool! It inspired me to use it in one of my mangas! Thanks a lot Damion!"

"Sensei here are the backgrounds." Someone said as they handed Sabai a drawing.

"Ah right, good. Now let's get to work Damion!" Sabai said as Damion and him went to work.

"Damion's papa, should I help too?" Lala asked.

"Oh thanks Lala-chan. Do you know how to draw?" Sabai asked.

"Tada! It's Damion!" Lala said as she was holding a sad kid like drawing. Sabai laughed and Damion said,

"Lala why don't you go to the other room. Dad needs to focus on his work."

"Ehh no Lala-chan can stay. Come Lala-chan. Come sit on my lap. It will help me work better."

"You perverted father! The hell you think you're doing! You have a wife!"

"Boooo~ Damion's stingy."

"Just go to the other room Lala."

"Okay." Lala said as she went to a room with a bunch of books.

Sabai smirked and said, "Maybe it would have been better if she sat on your lap huh Damion."

"You're as bad as Mikan. Like father, like daughter I guess."

"I'm really glad though. After that incident, I was afraid you'd never bring a cute girl home. But now you're living with an alien girl thats your fiancee. It's so cool!"

Damion then thought back to the time he spent with Lala and smiled.

Lala was in the other room looking at the books Sabai had. "There seems to be a lot of books here."

"There probably a reference for drawing." Peke said.

"Oh this looks interesting."

"Lala-sama can you read earth language?"

"Uh huh, it's the planet Damion was born in so I need to learn how to read earth language."

"I can't do it! My eyes hurt so much!" One of the workers said as Lala peeked to see what was going on.

"I told you if you have time to whine then use it for drawing!" Sabai said.

"But I can't draw like you sensei!"

"Damion is something wrong?"

"Things aren't going well. At this rate we won't meet the deadline."

"If only my hands could move as fast as sensei's"

"I don't get it but if your hands move faster then it's better?"

"Yeah."

Lala then brought out a cell phone and clicked a button.

"All mighty tool! Let me see your chairs." Lala said as she then started working on the chairs.

"Damion what's she doing?" Sabai asked.

"Lala likes to invent helpful machines. However I'm more scared about how that machine will fail." Damion said as Lala finished.

"All done. Sit and try to draw." Lala said as one of the workers tried to draw and the chair wrapped itself around his hands, suddenly he could draw much faster.

"This is amazing! I'm drawing so fast!"

"Wait a go Lala-chan! Then lets get to work!"

"Roger!"

"Huh so far nothings going wrong. I guess sometimes her invention can work. Guess I'll make tea." Damion said as he went to the kitchen.

Damion was making the tea when his dad came in and said, "It's done Damion!"

"Eh, but it's only been five minutes?"

"I know right! Lala-chans invention is great! With this I can increase my rep with shorter deadlines!"

"S...Sensei."

Sabai then looked at his crew who looked totally exhausted. "A-Are you guys okay?"

"Sorry sensei, but we quit. We can't draw anymore."

"What! What do you mean! you have hands so you can still draw!"

"Sorry sensei, but were just done." They all said as they left.

"T...That was my entire staff."

"Huh, I guess even if Lala's invention works properly it can still cause problems."

"I'm sorry Damion's papa."

"I-It's okay Lala-chan. I reached my deadline so thats fine. I just gotta look for more workers."

"Oh if you need help with drawing then I know someone who can help!"

The next day Zastin and his gang rang at the door bell. "Oh you must be the people Lala-chan said would help me out. Lets get started so come in."

"Commander Zastin. Why do we have to do this?"

"Its Lala-samas orders. We can't disobey.

It was a nice and sunny day and the rays shined upon the sleeping couple. However this moment was about to be ruined by Damion waking up. He opened his eyes and saw the sleeping Lala's face so close to his. He immediately backed away and then looked down seeing his bride was naked. He screamed and said,

"Lala for crying out loud! Wear some damn clothes if you're gonna sneak in bed! I've told you that so many times now!"

"Eh...Sorry I keep forgetting." Lala said rubbing her eyes.

"Remember harder! It's very crucial you be more modest for yourself!"

"But I'm your fiance so it's okay. Besides Damion's the only one who sees me naked."

"You seriously need rethink every word you say."

"You two sure don't waste time huh." Mikan said from the door holding Maron. "I can't even imagine what kind of dirty things you do to Lala-chan."

"I've done nothing!" Damion screamed as Maron ran out of Mikan's arms and into Lala's.

"Hey Maron! Good morning. Oh, good morning to you too Mikan."

"Good morning Lala-chan."

"Seriously were like this even when you were younger?" Damion asked.

"Hmmm I don't know." Lala said as she tried recalling the past.

The happy couple were at school and the teacher had just entered the classroom.

"Class I have an announcement. We have a new transfer student."

"Eh, but Lala-chi hasn't even transferred here that long ago."

"I know, but we seem to be getting some unexpected visitors lately. Now then, everyone please welcome Ren Elsie Jewelria." Tearju said, as a pretty boy walked in the girls got excited.

"He's so cute!"

"And he's a foreigner!"

Ren then saw Lala and immediately ran to her, holding her hand. "I finally found you. My bride."

The minute he said that everyone was shocked, especially Damion. "Lala-chan, even though you're much different now. I was still able to recognize you even in this crowd. Your shine was so beautiful from the past, but I can now see you have gone and shined even brighter to become the sun."

"The past? So he knew Lala when she was little huh? He must also be an alien." Damion said.

"Now Lala-chan, let out the joy you have in your heart!"

Lala just looked at him blankly and said, "Who are you again?"

Those words crushed his spirits for he felt so down. "N-No, I won't let this discourage me. After all I'm a man." He said with a shining smile.

"Who is this guy? He's so weird." Damion said.

"By the way Lala, I heard you found yourself a fiance here. Yes, you Damion Yuuki!" He said as he was pointing at Saruyama.

"I'm not him."

"Excuse me. Then it is you!" He said as he was pointing at Damion.

"Your choosing at random aren't you."

"I've heard reports about many things about you. One of the reports that interested me the most was how you saved Lala-chan from falling to her doom." Ren said, as he got on his knees and said, "Thank you Damion Yuuki for saving Lala's life. I cannot express how grateful I am to you. You are truly worthy of the title man."

"T...Thanks…" Damion said as he thought this guy wasn't so bad at all.

"However, even if you've proven the strength of your love my love for Lala-chan is much deeper." Ren said as he took out a photo of him and Lala when they were young.

"Oh its me when I was young."

"So thats Lala and the other one is you...Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Oh! I remember now! Your cry baby Ren-kun!"

"I'm so happy you remember me Lala-chan."

"I wouldn't be happy if she remembered your name that had cry baby in it."

"What's important is that she remembered me. You see Lala was quite a naughty little angel. Everyday she would test out her inventions on me day after day. It was a bit painful, however I turned that drive into love I had for her, enduring each and every day so I could put a smile on her face."

"So Lala basically used you as her tool. Why are you in love with a person who tortured you in the past?"

"What's important now is that I have fulfilled the promise I made to Lala-chan. You see when we were younger I asked Lala if she would marry me if I became manly."

"Did you really make a promise like that?"Damion asked.

"Hmmmm, I don't know."

"Lala-chan, I'm not expecting an answer from you yet. I want to show just how manly I am first. I wanna show you exactly what kind of drive I have."

"Um...can I start class now?" Tearju asked.

"Yes go ahead sensei!"

Everyone took their seats as they were all so surprised what and just happened. As for Damion he just took it as Lala being irresponsible again and that it would eventually blow over.

During the day Ren tried proving to Lala how manly he was, by beating Damion at many things.

"Can anyone answer this question?"

"Yes I can! I'll answer it before Damion! The answer is X=2+3!"

"C-Correct."

Ren sat down and looked at Damion saying, "See that, I am much smarter than you."

"I wasn't even gonna answer."

Then when it was gym, the boys were running and Ren ran faster then Damion. "Yes, I beat Damion Yuuki in the 100M dash!"

"What is wrong with this guy?"

Even during lunch Ren would not let Damion beat him. "Gmmooo (I can even eat faster than you)"

"Okay this is just plain annoying." Damion said as he said, "Ren why don't we talk for a bit." He then lead Ren out of the classroom to chat for a bit.

"Oh it looks like Damion is gonna have a passionate fight with Ren for Lala-chi." Risa said.

"So romantic!" Mio said.

They were on the roof trying to work this out.

"So Damion Yuuki. You can't deny how manly I am more than you."

"Well you're certainly many things, but manly doesn't really cross my mind."

"Damn you! You think just because you'd risk your life for Lala-chan you're more suitable for her?! I get it! You love her so much you'd risk your life! I can do that too! I risked my life when she performed dangerous experiments on me just to make her smile!"

Damion stayed silent for awhile.

"Whats wrong? Is it because I'm right?"

Meanwhile Lala was looking for Damion and tried the roof. She then heard Ren's voice and thought Damion was there. She was about to open the door when she then heard Damion.

"The way I feel about Lala...I have no idea."

"What?"

"I don't really know why I've risked my life for her. All those times I saved her were pure instinct. I honestly have no idea if I did it for love or not."

"You're saying that you risked your life for her and you don't even know why?"

"Yup… I honestly don't know how I feel about Lala. But what I do know is that she loves me. That I know for sure is true. When I was at a dark point in my life I completely stopped trusting people. But Lala came into my life and she's made it very clear to me that the way she feels about me is true. I honestly don't know what's so good about me, but she seems to think so. For that I think I'm starting to believe in her. That or, I want to believe. I wanna believe so much, but the cloudiness in my heart is making it so hard."

Lala felt a bit down, but then,

"However, I may not know how I feel, but I know exactly how Lala feels, so I won't neglect the feelings she has shown me. So if you're asking me to give up on Lala and say you care about her more. I'll admit that maybe you do love her more, but I will never give up on her. After all, she's the first person who's made me feel so warm in my soul and my heart."

When Lala heard this she blushed and immediately left. Ren looked like he was about to cry, "Damn you Damion Yuuki! That was very touching, but it's still not gonna make me give up on Lala-chan! You've shown your weakness. You said you don't love Lala-chan which gives me an advantage which is why I will take that advantage!" Ren said as he left.

Damion sighed and said, "Well whatever he's gonna do I hope it's not ridiculous."

After school Lala never came back to class. Damion was quite worried. He called Mikan and she said, Lala was home when she got there. Damion immediately came back home to check on her.

"Lala!"

"Oh welcome home Damion."

"Where's Lala?"

"She's upstairs in her room. But I don't know if she wants to be bothered."

"Thanks." Damion said as he went up stairs and was about to open Lala's door, but then noticed his door was open. He went in and saw Lala wrapped the covers around her. "Oh hey Lala. I thought you were in your room. I guess this is fine too." Damion said as he sat next to Lala and she blushed and looked away.

"Eh...Lala are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Lala what's wrong with you? If you're not feeling well then tell me."

"I'm feeling fine." They both stayed silent for a bit until Lala said, "Damion...will...will you let me try something for a bit?" Lala asked.

"Uh sure if it will make you feel better?" Damion said as Lala then looked at Damion intently. Damion blushed for Lala was acting quite different today. Lala then held his head in place and slowly brought her head close to his. Damion knew what she was going to do, but he said he wouldn't neglect her feelings. So Lala was going to see just how far Damion would go. She then kissed him and this time she stuck her tongue in his mouth. Her tongue ravished his as they were wrestling with their tongues. It seemed that the two were enjoying quite a bit. Lala then started reaching down for Damion's pants, but that sadly drew the line for Damion as he quickly pulled her away freaked.

"L-Lala what are you doing?!"

"I-I'm just...trying to perform sex with you."

"I thought you didn't know what sex was?!"

"I read a book at your papa's place that explained it."

"Fucking bastard has that junk laying around! L-Lala look we…"

"What?"

Damion then thought about how he wouldn't neglect the feelings Lala had for him. After all he wanted to make her happy.

"N-Nothing, lets continue."

"Ok…"

Lala then kissed Damion again and started wrestling his tongue again. Their tongues were going up, down, left, right, but mostly just pushing eachother together trying to lick the saliva on their tongues. They were both so intoxicated by each other as Lala moaned she could feel Damion's tongue slide deeper inside her. Damion then pushed Lala down on the bed and was right on top of her. Lala was quite surprised for she had no idea Damion was so bold. It was as if she was seeing a completely different side of him. Damion grabbed Lala's shoulders and was about to kiss her when Lala uttered the words,

"I love you...Damion…"

Damion stopped right at that moment. As he looked at Lala who was completely ready for him to take her he realised he couldn't do this. He got off her and just sat up next to her. Lala then opened her eyes and saw that Damion wasn't doing anything. She sat up and said,

"Whats wrong?"

"Lala...I can't do this...I don't wanna neglect your feelings…but at the same time I can't take advantage of them. Lala I don't know if I love you or not, but right now I know you love me. So thats why when the time does come and...I've finally sorted out my feelings for you...I'll be ready to say those words to you too. So do you think you can wait until then?"

Lala smiled and kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'll always wait for you Damion."

Damion smiled and said, "And I'll never give up on you."

Damion then heard a creek from his door and he quickly opened the door seeing Mikan and Maron there.

"H-How long were you there?"

Mikan blushed and said, "N-Not long! Not long at all!" Her face said she saw the whole thing and she said, "Although, I guess I could see you acted a bit like a wuss."

Damion got frustrated and said, "Just get out! Now!"

"Heh, heh, It's finally time for the cultural festival. I've been wanting to do this plan all year!" Saruyama said excitedly.

**And thus ends chapter 5. For those of you wondering why I rated this M, this...this chapter is why… and it will eventually get even steamier, but keep in mind I'm not exactly good at writing stuff like that. I'll try my absolute best so don't give up on me. Alright look forward to more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Love Flames Chapter 6**

**The long awaited chapter 6 is here. Ahhhhhhh I'm so happy! Enjoy!**

It was nearing to the time of the school's annual festival. Class 1-A was discussing what they wanted to do.

"Alright everyone, since I'm the festivals executive committee. I have been doing my best to hear all of you out on your ideas. A lot of you suggested stuff like a haunted house, a play, and a cotton candy shop. However I have decided that all your ideas are completely boring. We need to show the school that class 1-A means business!" Sariyama said.

"You realise this isn't a competition right?" Damion said.

"In my heart it is! That's why we need to give this festival a special service!" Saruyama said.

"And what kind of service did you have in mind?" Risa asked.

Saruyama then wrote down his idea and it said, "Animal cafe"

"Animal cafe? Like some kind of cosplay cafe?"

"Eeh I don't want that."

"Thats a stupid idea!"

Saruyama slammed his hands on the desk and said, "It's not a stupid idea!" Everyone remained silent after that. "Listen, this is the time of the animals! It's the time of the darwinian jungle! I've been planning this thing all year!"

"All year huh? I guess thats why he's so excited. Last year he did say that he wanted something sexy for the festival." Damion said.

Saruyama then walked to some boxes and said, "Anyways just give it a shot. As you can see these boxes contain the costumes for the girls. Please start changing into them girls."

"Wait you had clothes for us. What if they don't fit? You don't know our sizes." Risa said.

Saruyama smiled and said, "I got special permission from the principal to look up your sizes from the last health exam so I could properly make your sizes. Each outfit has a girls name on it which was specially made for her."

"Don't look up our sizes you jerk! Those are a woman's secret!" Risa said.

"Eww Saruyama knows my sizes now!" Mio said.

Suddenly Saruyama slammed his hands on the desk again shutting everyone up. "If you wanna hate me and beat me then thats fine, but do it after the festival. I worked really hard on this and put my whole pride on the line just for this day! Now you all better indulge me you got that! This day is something we can't take lightly!"

"Wow he's really passionate about this huh? I've never seen him get so worked up like this." Damion said.

"Now men, lets leave now so the women can change." Saruyama said as him and all the guys left while the girls were changing.

After awhile the girls finished changing and the guys came back in and were quite excited for what they saw.

"Whoa! It looks great! You were right Saruyama!"

"Yup! This is the paradise I've been searching for!"

"Ah Lala-chan! you looks so wonderful!" Ren said to Lala as Lala just ignored him and went to Damion.

"How do I look Damion?"

Damion blushed for she looked mighty cute with that cheetah pattern and those ears.

"I-It's really good. It's like it was made for you. But then again it really was made for you." Damion said.

"Really!" Lala then lowered her head a bit and the ears then ticked a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Pet me!"

Damion looked awkward and just petted her, but Lala sure looked happy.

"Ooooh, get a room you two!" Risa said teasing them. As the boys looked really jealous, especially Ren.

"So do you guys still think it's a stupid idea?" Saruyama said.

"Well I guess this could work."

"The costumes are kinda cute."

"Lets do it!"

"Then it's settled! Class 1-A will do an animal cafe!" Saruyama said as they all cheered.

So The class all worked hard to prepare for the sainan high festival. They all worked really hard and did their very best. They all had a lot of fun too since they were all doing it together.

The awaited day Saruyama had been waiting for came.

"Welcome to the Animal Cafe!"

Most of their customers were guys, but hey they were very popular.

"May I take your order?" Lala asked.

"I'll have you."

"How typical of Motemitsu-senpai! He's already made a move!

"Eh I decline."

"W-What?! Why?!"

"I already have someone else."

"I bet he's not as handsome as me."

Risa then grabbed Motemitsu by his cheek and said, "No hitting on the waitress. You gotta leave buddy."

"EHHH!"

Lala just stared blankly and just continued working.

"Heh heh! Looks like it's a success!" Saruyama said.

"Saruyama help us out in the kitchen!"

"Oh coming!"

Lala then came in the kitchen to check on Damion. Although he looked pretty tired. He was currently cooking mostly hot foods and he looked very sweaty.

"Uh Damion." Lala said.

"Huh? Oh hey. Sorry Lala I gotta finish making this order."

"You look a bit sick."

"Yeah I'm not very fond of hot things. Honestly I hate the heat."

"Oh! I can make it colder for you!"

"No way! Not one of your inventions!"

"Ehhh~ but it would cool you down."

"If you wanna cool me down just use a fan or something."

"Fan...oh ok!"

Lala said as she then got close to his neck and blew in his ear. Damion immediately freaked and dropped the order on the floor.

"U-Uh oh." Lala said as she was afraid Damion was gonna scold her.

"Ah man! I screwed up!" Damion said.

"What happened?!" Saruyama asked.

"Sorry I accidentally dropped the order."

"Damion you don't look so good. You seem to be sweating a lot. Maybe you should take a break."

"No I'll be fine. Were all working hard so we have to do our best."

"Nonsense! You've been working the hardest here. Take a break and take Lala-chi with you. Enjoy the festival." Risa said.

"Eh? Why?" Lala asked.

"Yeah Lala doesn't have to stop working."

"Yeah, but it seems our customers are getting a bit too riled up by Lala-chi." Risa said.

"We want Lala-chan!"

"Bring out Lala-chan!"

"Ok I see what you mean." Damion said.

"I'll get changed then." Lala said as Risa stopped her.

"No Lala-chi. You have to stay in that outfit. You need to serve Damion and from now on when you're in that outfit you must call him master."

"Oh ok!"

"Don't teach her weird crap like that!"

Lala then said, "I'm happy to serve you Master!"

Damion blushed and said, "O-Oh yeah."

"Then why did you answer to it?" Risa said smirking.

"You're as bad as Mikan."

"Ah don't fret. Now go you two lovebirds!" Risa said throwing them out the door.

"Damn you Damion! I want a cute maid-chan too!" Saruyama said as Risa hit his face with a tray.

"Get to work you lazy bones."

Damion and Lala were walking in the halls while Lala was itching to ask Damion something.

"Master…"

"Please don't call me that."

"Sorry, but...why did you say it was your fault that the food fell? I made you drop it.

"Yeah well it was my fault to begin with. I should have taken a break sooner if I wasn't feeling very well. Besides you were just trying to help." Damion said smiling.

Lala thought his smile was so refreshing and smiled back. she then grabbed his arm and said, "Come on! It's a festival so lets have tons of fun!"

Damion saw her smile and thought it was very charming. "Yeah lets go."

So the happy couple enjoyed themselves as they explored Sainan high and its festival. They had bought a lot of food and went to many amusements. More importantly they got even closer.

They came back to see how their class was doing, but it seemed that there customers shrunk drastically.

"What's going on?"

"It seems class 1-B is doing a cafe of their own, except their cafe is a bit more excessive than ours." Risa said.

It seems class 1-B was doing a cafe, but instead the girls outfits were very flimsy and loose. Plus they did a special service where they feed their master while sitting on their lap and a lot of other depraving things.

"How can our school allow something like this?" Damion asked.

"Well you're forgetting who our principal is so…"

"Where's Saruyama?" Damion asked.

"He's sulking in the corner." Risa said.

"But its the time of the animals…" Saruyama said.

"This looks very troublesome." Damion said.

"Lala-sama!" Peke said as she was peeking from the door.

Lala went in and said, "What's wrong?"

"You need to do something! At this rate your class will lose! Your a princess of Deviluke, you may not lose any matches including this one!"

"What should we do?" Lala asked.

"Just listen to what I have planned." Peke said as she whispered to Lala.

"Man what are we gonna do?" Damion said.

"Guys!" Lala called out to the big line of guys at class 1-B. They all looked at her and when they did they were all quite shocked. Peke was her costume and she had whip cream all over her body. "Please come taste me!" Lala said.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Damion said.

"Eh Peke told me to dress like this. She said it would attract a lot of customers."

"What the hell Peke!"

"I also made these." Lala said as she had hair pins that looked like Peke. She then put one on Risa and her costume changed to the same as Lala's.

"Kyaaa! Lala-chi what is this?!"

"It's so we can attract customers!" Lala said as she put the hairpins on the other girls and their costumes changed to the same thing.

All the guys were quite excited and ran straight to class 1-A

"Yes! Our business is saved!" Saruyama said.

"Like hell it is!" The girls said.

After that incident, class 1-A and B's were closed for indecent exposure. Saruyama was quite upset and the girls were too after dressing like that. But eventually everyone moved on for the next day was upon them.

The sun shined and Damion was waking up. He then felt something soft and immediately took off the blanket, but surprisingly it was not Lala, it was Maron sleeping with him.

"Huh I thought for sure...but wheres Lala then? Shes always in my bed."

Damion then went downstairs and saw Mikan was about to leave.

"Huh are you leaving?"

"Yup."

"But what about breakfast?"

"It's on the table. I have some errands to run so I'm leaving."

"Oh ok. Have you seen Lala?"

"She had some errand to run and said she'll be skipping school."

"Oh ok."

"Later." Mikan said as she left

Damion went to the kitchen and saw that Mikan had made all his favorite foods.

"Whoa! What's up with this spread?!"

Maron then jumped on the table and started eating.

"Hey Maron! Thats my breakfast?!"

Damion was walking to school and some of the guys saw Lala wasn't with her.

"Hey Damion, where's Lala-chan? Did you guys break up?"

"I knew she'd get tired of you eventually."

Damion then looked at them with evil eyes saying, that he'd kill them eventually.

Ren then came by and said, "Where is Lala-chan?"

"I don't know. She left somewhere this morning. She said she was gonna skip school."

"What?! Then what was the point of me coming to school?! And why don't you know where she is?!"

"She didn't tell. She was gone before I could say good morning."

Ren then had a smug look on his face and said, "Oh I get it. She probably realized how worthless you are and went over to my place. She's probably waiting for me there to surprise me with herself"

Without looking at his face Damion said, "Hey Ren."

"What?"

He then grabbed Ren's face and smashed it on a pole. After the guys saw that they knew not to mess with him today.

Damion was in class and he felt pretty lonely without Lala around. He wa starting to imagine what if she did get bored of him. But then he remembered all the sweet things Lala has done for him so he shook his head thinking there was no way.

School was over and Damion was walking home, but first he decided to stop by at the park. There he sat on the swings and thought, "This is where Lala and I escaped to get away from those goons. But it turned out she was running away from home. Not to mention." Damion looked at his hand and remembered how he risked his life to save her and got that strange power. "Since that day I haven't been able to activate that power. However, Lala was there for me in so many ways. Instead of protecting her, she kinda protected me in a way. From myself." Damion then thought about Lala and said, "Lala...where did you run off to?"

Damion arrived home and opened the door. Suddenly,

"Happy birthday!"

"W-What?"Damion said as Lala, Mikan, Zastin, and his dad were here. "Happy birthday?"

"Yeah its October 16." Sabai said.

"I knew you forgot about it." Mikan said.

"So wait you guys were planning my birthday? That's what's been going on?"

"Yup, we all worked hard to prepare for this." Lala said.

Damion smiled for he was so glad. "Thanks everyone!"

"I also prepared a present for you Damion!" Lala said.

"Lala you didn't have to get me anything. Just the fact that you're here is enough."

Lala blushed and said, "R-Really?"

"Oh nice one Damion! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Sabai said.

"Shut up please." Damion said.

"You should still accept the gift Damon-dono. Lala-sama went to outer space by herself to find you a present." Zastin said.

Lala then handed him a small box. He then opened it and it looked like a sapphire lighter. When Sabai saw it he looked quite surprised.

"Whats this?"

"It's a lighter. The flames can change shape. Light it and see!" Lala said.

Damion lit it and a blue flame was burning. It then took the shape of a heart. Then it turned into a dolphin.

"Whoa! So cool! Where did you get this?!"

"Papa recommended it to me. He told me about an old baron planet that had some cool things. Although for some reason he wouldn't tell what planet it was."

Damion smiled and patted Lala's head saying, "Thank you so much Lala. I love my gift."

Seeing his smiling face was all she wanted to see from him today so she was glad.

After the party Sabai decided to spend the night at home since he took the day off to spend time with his kids. Zastin went back to his ship. Damion was in his room enjoying Lala's gift.

"Man this thing is cool! I wonder though, what's it using to burn. It doesn't look like it has any oil or anything."

Lala then came in and saw Damion was enjoying his present.

"I see you really like your present."

"Yeah it's great! I mean this thing seems to take the shape of whatever I'm thinking. I don't know why, but its so cool!"

Lala smiled and said, "I actually have one more gift to give you."

"Really what-" Lala then kissed him and said,

"I love you...Damion."

Damion blushed and smiled as the blue flame then took the shape of a beating heart.

**And thus ends chapter 6. Booooo~ it's over. But don't fret for there is still many more chapters to come. after all the manga has tons of stories I can make much more fun! Look forward to it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Love Flames Chapter 7**

**It's time for chapter 7! Yayyyy! By the way I think I'm gonna focus my attention on this fanfic. "To Love Giotto" is gonna have to wait. Sorry people. Look forward to this chapter!**

Another day has come as the sun shines on the Yuuki residence. Damion opened his eyes only to see a naked Lala sleeping around his neck.

"For crying out loud! I told you tons a times! Wear some damn pajamas!" Damion screamed.

Lala woke up and said, "Damion...'' She then looked down at herself and saw she was naked. She then blushed and screamed, "Kyaaa!" Then left his room covered in his blanket.

Damion was confused for he had no idea why she acted that way. "Was she embarrassed? No can't be."

They were walking to school and Lala wasn't even looking at Damion. Damion was a bit worried and said, "Uh, Lala I'm sorry for what happened earlier. So please don't be mad."

"I'm sorry Damion. I'm not mad at you. It was just kinda embarrassing." She said while blushing.

Damion blushed too and thought, "Holy crap thats cute! What's up with her today?"

They then saw Risa, Mio, and Saruyama walking by. "Oh Lala-chi, Damion. What's up." Risa said.

"Ah Lala-chan!" Saruyama said.

"Good morning Lala-chan, Damion-kun." Mio-said

"Hey." Damion said.

"Good morning, Risa-san, Mio-san, Saruyama-san." Lala said as everyone was shocked she greeted them so formally. "Shall we head to school?"

"Uh...sure." Risa said as they started walking. "Hey Damion what's up with Lala-chi?"

"You got me."

Risa then wondered and then grabbed Lala's chest from behind and started groping. "My Lala-chi! Your boobs seem pretty big today!"

Lala then blushed and got her hands off her and said, "P-Please don't do that."

They all looked quite surprised. Risa has done that before actually and Lala never minded until now.

They were at school and walking to their class when Ren came by.

"Lala-chan! You're as beautiful as always! So stunning! It's as if the gods are bestowing this beauty on you just so I can admire it!"

Damion just looked at him like he was a douche while Lala was being attacked with compliments. She blushed then ran behind Damion and said,

"P-Please stop. It's embarrassing."

"L-Lala-chan doesn't like it?! I'm sorry!" Ren said as he ran crying.

"O-Oi whats up with Lala-chan today?" A random guy said.

"Don't know, but shes acting way cuter."

Damion looked at the embarrassed princess and said, "Lala you okay?"

Lala saw Damions gaze very majestic and blushed saying, "I-I'm fine."

The bell rang signaling it was time for class while Damion just grabbed Lala's hand and started walking away from the class.

"D-Damion? Where are we going?"

Damion just stayed silent and just kept leading her. A teacher saw them walking and wondered, "Shouldn't those two be in class?"

Damin brought her to the roof and asked, "Lala you've been acting quite different lately. Is something wrong or are you just messing with me?"

"I-I'm not messing with you."

"Well I'm really worried. You're not acting like yourself. Although today your definately acting way cuter, but…"

"C-Cute…" Lala said while blushing. then suddenly a gust of wind appeared and lifted Lala's skirt. Damion blushed while Lala immediately pushed down her skirt. "D-Did you see?"

"N-No! I-I mean a little! It was too fast for me to tell."

Lala blushed and said, "Geez Damion, you perv."

Damion blushed for she looked really cute. "What the hell is up with you today?!" Damion grabbed her shoulders and said, "DId you hit your head or something?! If something happened to you recently then tell me… Huh?" Damion then put his hand on her forehead and said, "Lala you feel warm today. I think its a fever actually. But Peke would have noticed right?"

"Now that you mention it. Lala-sama does feel a bit warm." Peke said.

"A fever?" Lala said as she saw how close Damion was and touched her forehead with his. He blushed and backed away.

"A-Anyways it's definitely a fever! But does it have to do with the fact that you're acting different? I mean fevers can't change a persons personality."

"It looks like she caught the reversal flu." A teacher said as they looked back and saw a woman wearing a lab coat.

"W-Who are you?" Damion asked.

"I'm the school nurse. Call me Mikado-sensei."

"School nurse? Oh yeah Saruyama told me about you. But what do you mean reversal flu?"

"Its an illness that causes a person a slight fever and a change in personality." Mikado said.

"I've never heard of a fever that can do that."

"It's pretty rare. She probably caught in another universe."

"Universe? Now that you mention it Lala did go to outer space to get my present… Wait you said universe. You mean you know who Lala is?"

"Of course. Her tail speaks for itself. Shes a Devilukean right?"

"Wait so you're an alien?"

"Uh huh." Mikado said as she moved her hair and showed her pointy ear. "How ever its not unusual for aliens to be on earth and pretend to be living like earthlings. Tearju is also an alien like me."

"No way! Tearju-sensei is also an alien?!"

"Of course. Many aliens live on earth, but pretend to live as earthling. People just don't know about it. My job is to heal those who have come from another planet."

"Oh I see. Well that sums up a lot of things. But concerning the matter at hand what do we do about Lala?"

"Well there is a medicine that can take away her flu, but I'm afraid I don't have it on earth. I can special order it, but even so coming here to earth would take at least several days."

"That long huh? But what if her fever gets worse?"

"Oh don't worry. First off it doesn't affect earthlings and second the most the fever will do is change her personality each day. So she'll actually change into other types of personalities."

"Oh I see. Although I feel it will be a bit troublesome."

"Don't worry. Just wait until the medicine arrives. I guarantee she'll be fine."

"If you say so. I'm not a doctor so I wouldn't know. So if you have to order it I'm guessing it's gonna cost a lot huh. How much?"

"Oh don't worry about it. It's true I'm a doctor, but here at school I'm a school nurse so the school will cover my fee if I'm doing it for a student. Besides I could never take any money from my cute students." She said as she winked and left. Damion blushed a bit because he thought Mikado was a bit sexy.

Lala noticed and said, "D-Damion...do you Like girls like that?"

"N-No! I didn't…"

They were back home and Damion explained to Mikan the situation.

"Oh I see...So Lala-chan has a fever from space. And to think it can change her personality too. Plus who knew that your schools nurse and teacher were aliens. I guess dad was right. the world is becoming more universal."

"Yeah, but I'm still quite worried about many things. Mikado-sensei said that Lala's personality will change each day. And its called the reversal flu so…"

"Are you worried Lala-chan will change into a personality that will hate you?" Mikan asked.

"A little…"

"Don't worry Damion. Lala-chan loves you after all. A fever isn't gonna change the way she feels about you."

"I guess…" Damion said, but he was still worried what kinds of personalities would come out.

The next day came and Damion was in his bed, suddenly Lala came in bursting the door open.

"It's time to wake up senpai!"

Damion freaked out from the loud noise and immediately jolted up.

"W-What?"

"Come on senpai. If you don't hurry up and get ready will be late for school!"

"Senpai? Were practically the same age. Why are you calling me senpai?"

"Because senpai is senpai!"

"I don't get it, but I guess this has to do with your fever right?"

"Nevermind that! Lets go senpai! I'll help you get changed." Lala said as she was taking off his shirt.

"Ahhh! I can change by myself! Wait outside Damn it!" He said as he pushed her into the hallway and shut his door.

Mikan heard the commotion and said, "My, my, sure is more noisy today."

They were walking to school...or more like jogging to school.

"Come on senpai! Your lagging behind!" Lala said.

Damion looked pretty tired, "Why are we jogging to school?!"

"Because it's good training for senpai! Oh!" Lala then noticed the others were walking to school "Yahoo! Guys over here!"

They then turned to Lala and Damion and saw Lala was acting different again. "L-Lala-chi...your acting pretty strange today huh? You okay?"

"I'm fine. Hurry up senpai!" Lala said as Damion was breathless from running so long.

He finally caught up and fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"You okay Damion?" Saruyama asked.

"Y...Yeah...just not used to running."

"Geez senpai, you're so slow." Lala said.

"Senpai? Aren't you the same age as us Lala-chi?"

"O-Oh right. See Lala has a slight fever and it's making her act a bit strange. It will pass eventually so don't worry." Damion said.

"Oh so she has a fever huh? Then shouldn't you have stayed home?"

"I feel fine! Besides if I don't come to school Senpai will slack off!"

"When do I slack off?"

"Whenever we're in class and were reading from the textbook senpai always has his head pointed down hovering over the textbook, but your eyes are closed and you're always sleeping."

"Wait you knew about that?!"

"Wait his head was hovering over the textbook while he was sleeping? How'd you that?" Saruyama asked.

"It's kinda a trick I learned to do throughout the school year."

"Thats not good senpai! You can't slack off like that! Studying is important! When we get home you and I are gonna study hard okay!" Lala said with determination.

"Oh great." Damion didn't sound too excited.

It was lunch time and Damion stopped by the nurses office to see about the medicine.

"Mikado-sensei, did you order the medicine yet?"

"Uh huh, it should arrive in 3 days."

"3 days?! Alright…"

"Whats wrong. Is Lala-chans personality a bit different?"

"Shes calling me senpai. In a way its kinda like a kohai relationship."

"Oh thats interesting. But I bet the personality from yesterday was better huh?"

Damion then blushed as he remembered how cute she was before.

"I-It wasn't really that special."

"Really, you seemed to like it a lot."

"Well, at least it was a personality that didn't hate me."

"Hate you? Damion are you scared Lala-chan will turn into a personality that will hate you?"

Damion just stayed silent as Mikado then grabbed his face and buried it in her chest and said, "You needn't worry. The reversal flu won't affect how Lala-chan feels about you." Damion got off her and blushed saying,

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"To make you feel better. It worked didn't it?"

Damion blushed and looked away as Mikado giggled.

"Listen Damion. I forgot to mention this, but because Lala-chan is in love with you, the reversal flu will change into personalities that will express her feelings towards you."

"Really?"

"Yes so don't worry. Lala-chan isn't gonna end up hating you."

Damion sighed and said, "Thank god. Thank you Mikado-sensei. That puts me at ease."

Lala then came to the nurses office and said, "Oh, there you are senpai! Lets go! Class is about to start! I won't let you slack off!" She then grabbed his hand and started taking him to class.

Mikado smirked and said, "Of course the longer the flu goes on, the more interesting her feelings will be expressed."

They were at home and just like Lala promised they were studying together.

"Ahhhh my eyes hurt so much."

"Don't stop senpai! Fighto!"

"Yeah, but its so tiring. I just wanna sleep."

"No sleeping senpai."

"Can I at least take a bath so the water will wake me up more?"

"Hmmm I guess thats fine. Just don't take too long."

"Got it."

Damion was then in the bath relaxing.

"Man what the hell, Lala's personally is really strange today. I wonder what the other ones will be? Three days will feel like it will take forever."

"Senpai! I'll wash your back for you!" Lala said as she opened the door with a swimsuit on.

"Ahhhh! What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"It's okay Senpai! I'm wearing a swimsuit so its okay!"

"Yeah, but I'm completely but naked!"

"Then wear a towel."

"Just get out!"

The next day Damion was rolling in bed and fell off.

"Ow…" He then saw Lala staring at him while sitting in a chair with a sour look. "L-Lala what are you doing?"

"N-Nothing! It's not like I was watching you sleep or anything!"

"So should I take that as in meaning you were?"

"Here." She said as she handed him a lunch box. "I didn't make it for you or anything. I just made too much for myself. Its got no special meaning or anything. Anyways hurry up and come downstairs."

"Huh...its kinda cute actually."

Lala blushed and said, "B-Baka! Don't say something like that in front of me!"

She then went downstairs as Damion stared blankly. "So shes acting like a tsundere now huh? God what does this day have in store for me now?"

They were at school and it was lunch time. Damion brought out his lunch and Lala dropped her lunch box on his desk then sat in front of him. He stared at her blankly as Lala noticed and blushed saying,

"W-What? Don't stare at me so intently you pervert."

"Ah sorry." Damion said as he opened his lunch box and Lala was holding some food for him and said,

"Here."

"What?"

"Just open your mouth! Its not like I'm feeding you because I want to."

Damion than thought, "Even if you say that you're obviously feeding me because you want to."

"I said open your mouth already!"

"Ah sorry!" Damion said as she fed him.

She blushed and asked, "H-How is it?"

"It's really good. You made this right? I didn't you know how to cook."

"Mikan has been teaching me. Its not like I learned for you or anything. I just wanted to learn to cook for myself."

"Well its really good. Thank you Lala." Damion said smiling. as Lala blushed and flicked his forehead with her finger.

"What was that for?!"

"Shut up! Your smile ticks me off! Baka!"

Damion then noticed the guys were staring at the pretty intently.

"Damn you Damion."

"Getting the tsundere treatment."

"I wanna be flicked by Lala-chan."

Damion then felt a bit uncomfortable and then Ren came by and ran to Lala holding her hands.

"Lala-chan! I heard you had a fever! I'm so sorry to hear that! It's not fatal right! Don't worry! My love will cure you!"

"Huh? You're creeping me out. Go away." Lala said as Ren broke into pieces hearing those words. He literally stood still like a statue.

Damion smirked and thought, "This personality isn't so bad."

They were at home and Damion was watching tv when Lala notice him yawn. She then switched off the tv

"Uh whats up?" Damion asked.

Lala sat next to him and said, "Here."

"What?"

"Lay your freaking head on my lap!"

"Ah okay!" Damion immediately laid his head down on her lap and blushed. She was blushing too and said,

"It's not like I'm doing this because I saw you were tired. I'm just doing you a favor so you'll owe me later."

"O-Oh I see."

Mikan walked in and said, "Lovers lap pillow?"

They both immediately said, "It's not like that!"

The next day Damion shot his eyes wide open for he was expecting another wacky personality. But surprisingly no Lala.

"Huh I wonder where she is?"

Damion then started hearing the sound of breathing. It was faint, but he could hear it coming from his closet. He opened his closet and saw Lala sniffing one of his jackets. He immediately froze in shock as Lala then saw him and said, "D-Damion!"

"W...What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing! I wasn't sniffing your jacket or anything because it had your sent."

"Thats exactly what it looks like you're doing!"

They were downstairs eating breakfast and Lala looked like she was enjoying hers.

"Yummy! It's so good Mikan!"

"I'm glad you like it Lala-chan."

Damion was confused and thought, "Weird...shes seems to be acting a bit normal right now. But what the heck was that with my jacket?"

"Thanks for the meal Mikan." Lala said.

"Yeah it was good. I'll wash the dishes then." Damion said.

"No I'll do it!" Lala said as she grabbed the plates and started washing them.

"Lala-chan seems to be acting more normal. Although I feel somethings off."

"Me too. Her fever hasn't gone away or anything so she should be suffering from personality changes, but it seems like thats not the case right now. Although she did do something strange this morning."

"Strange? What do you mean?"

Damion then noticed that Lala looked like she was holding something close to her mouth and he immediately ran to the sink and saw Lala was licking the chopsticks Damion used to eat his breakfast.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Lala then noticed him and said, "N-Nothing! I wasn't licking them because you touched your mouth with them."

"Thats exactly what you are doing?!"

Mikan looked shocked, but had an idea with what kind of personality she had.

They were walking to school while Damion was thinking about those bold actions Lala did.

"What the hell. Lala's acting really strange. What kind of personality would involve her sniffing my jacket and licking my chopsticks?"

He then looked at Lala as she smiled at him. He blushed, but then he accidentally bumped into Risa.

"O-Oh sorry Risa."

"Naw its cool. I wasn't looking where I was going either." Risa said when suddenly they both felt a strange killing aura behind them. The turned around and saw Lala had a strange smile on her face.

"Damion...what do you think you're doing in front of me in the morning?"

"What? I bumped into her thats all."

She then looked mad and said, "Liar! I saw how you looked at her! You looked happy to see her! Your face was red!"

"What the hell! My face was red because…" He then blushed because he didn't wanna say he was blushing at Lala.

"I knew it you're cheating on me."

"I'm doing no such thing!" Damion said.

Lala then went up to Risa and said, "And you! If you touch my man I'll make your days on earth hell."

Risa looked scared as Lala looked like a demon. But Damion finally figured out her personality for she was acting like a yandere.

They were in school and Damion sat down exhausted. Lala then tied a blindfold to his head.

"Lala why did you tie a blindfold on my head?"

"Because I don't want you falling for the teacher."

"You have got to be kidding me. Lala I need to learn."

"Then rely on your ears. Cause if you so much as glance at her…" Lala then stabbed a pen on Damions desk with an evil aura. The guys looked pretty scared.

"L-Lala-chan sure is acting scary today."

"Y-Yeah, I liked her better the last couple of days."

It was lunch time and Damion was about to leave the classroom.

"Damion, where are you going?" Lala asked.

"I'm gonna see Mikado-sensei too see if the medicine came early"

Lala then looked mad and said, "Liar! You're just going there so you can flirt with her aren't you!"

"W-What?! Come on shes a teacher and I'm a student!"

"I saw the way you looked at her! With those lecherous eyes! Don't look at anyone besides me!" Lala said as she then hugged him.

"L-Let go."

"No I won't let go!"

"Lala it's starting to hurt. You're hugging me to hard."

"This is nothing compared to the pain of seeing you flirt with other girls! Infinity hug!" Lala said as she was about to break Damion's back.

Damion finally managed to escape and ran to Mikado's office quickly shutting the door.

"Oh my, looks like yo-"

"Shhh! Quiet!" Damion said.

"Damion! Where are you?!" Lala called out as she walked past the halls.

He couldn't hear her voice anymore and sighed sliding to the ground.

"My, what personality is it this time?"

"Shes in yandere mode. She gets really jealous when she sees me with other girls and won't leave me alone. Anyways I was wondering if the medicine happened to come early?"

"Nope, It's not coming until the day after tomorrow."

"Ah man...I don't know how much more I can handle. Her personalities keep getting worse. I don't know what to do."

"Seems like you're having a bit of trouble huh?"

"Do you at least have something that will lighten the personalities?"

"A medicine like that doesn…" Mikado then thought of something interesting. "Actually I might have something that can help." Mikado said as she opened a cabinet and grabbed a bottle. "Give her this, it should make things easier for you this way." She said as she handed the bottle to Damion.

"What is it?" Damion asked until Lala opened the door and said,

"I knew it! You were flirting with her!"

"What I didn-" She then grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him, but first she glared at Mikado and said,

"Stay away from him you seductive witch!" Lala said as she left.

"Q...Quite the troublesome personality shes got."

They were at home and Damion was trying to make Lala drink the medicine.

"No I won't drink anything that witch gave you!"

"She said it was suppose to make things easier so just drink it! Shes the doctor after all!"

"No I don't care if shes a doctor! Shes trying to take my man away!"

"Looks like Lala-chan is acting quite troublesome." Mikan said as Maron barked.

"Geez what do I have to do to make you take this then?"

Lala blushed and said, "T-There is one way I'll drink it."

"Whats that?"

"I want you to lick the tip of the bottle. That way when I drink from it it will have you on it."

Damion and Mikan were stunned with their jaws hanging open.

"Rejected! I million times rejected!" Damion said.

"Then I won't drink from it."

Damion was very reluctant, but if it meant things would get easier for him he had to do it.

"I...I just have to lick the tip right?"

"Uh huh." Lala said blushing.

Damion took the top off and licked the tip of the bottle then quickly gave it to Lala. Lala looked at it very pervertedly and drank from it.

"T-There! That wasn't so hard now was it?!" Damion said blushing.

"You two are both perverted." Mikan said.

"Shut up!" Damion said.

Damion was in his room and just laying in bed thinking about the situation, "Man I've had enough of this fever. It's so annoying. If she turns into another outrageous personality I don't think I can handle it. Lets hope the medicine Mikado-sensei gave me works." Damion said as he fell asleep.

The next day Damion felt something on his mouth. Something very slimy and warm. He opened his eyes only to see Lala was kissing him. He immediately got her off him and said, "Lala! What the he-" Before he could finish Lala went back to kissing him. He then felt part of his thigh was a bit wet and realised what part of her body was touching him. He immediately broke the kiss and fell of the bed. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Lala looked at him like a dog in heat and said, "Damion, please...give it to me…"

"Give you what?!"

"I want your dick inside my pussy. Please…"

Damions head lit on fire and his eyes looked swirly. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Lala then started crawling towards Damion as he backed away and hit the door. Lala's gaze was stuck on his eyes. She smiled and said, "You're so cute Damion. Here, let me taste you." She said as her mouth was just about to interlock with his and Damion immediately went out the door and locked Lala in his room. "Damion~ Open the door~"

"You stay in there until you cool down!" Damion said as Mikan and Maron walked in the hall.

"So what personality does she have today?"

"She-"

"Damion please~ It's so hot. Cool me down with your cum~" Lala said through the door.

Mikan's jaw dropped so fast as Maron was scratching at Damion's door, begging to be with Lala.

"What the hell?! I thought the medicine Mikado-sensei gave me was suppose to make things easier for us!" Damion said.

"I see…" Mikan said as she knew exactly what Mikado was trying to do.

"She can't go to school like this. If she does I can sense something very bad happening."

"Then stay home. Its no big deal if you two skip school once."

"Wait I have to stay too?"

"If you got to school then Lala-chan will just follow you."

"G-Good point. That be very bad. Alright I guess were staying home then."

"Good luck with that. And if you take advantage of Lala's condition then you'll be a despicable man."

"I won't!"

Damion was in the living room while Mikan managed to get Lala to take a bath before she left.

"Man this is tough. That medicine was suppose to lighten up her personality. But instead shes like a dog in heat."

Maron then growled at Damion.

"Sorry, I meant an cat in heat."

Damion was then taking a nap on the couch with Maron when suddenly he could feel something on top of him that was heavy.

"Mhmmmm heavy." He opened his eyes and blushed like crazy for it was Lala who was dripping wet from her bath. "L-Lala! What the hell are you doing?! Why are you wet?!"

"I just got out of the shower. So help me dry off~" She said as she started grinding on his body trying to wipe the water off her.

"Shit where's Maron?!" He looked around and saw maron was on his doggy bed in the living room sleeping. "Damn it Maron wake up and distract her with your licking!" Lala then started kissing his neck. As her breath was right against his neck something got very hard. "Damn it I'm gonna lose my fucking mind! I need to get her to let go somehow! Wait thats it!" Damion then grabbed her tail for he remembered how Lala was captured by Ghi Bree she mentioned her tail is very sensitive.

"Ahhhh~ Not my tail~" Lala said as her grip got loser.

"Yes! I just need a little more grip!" Damion said as he tightened her grip.

"AHHHH~" She was about to let go, but then held Damion even tighter and started biting his ear. She then start licking it just so she could get him back.

"Shit it made it worse!" Damion then let go of her tail and Lala stopped teasing his ear. She then starred Damion so intently and smile. While Damion looked terrified out of his mind.

She then started dropping her head slowly as she was about to kiss him. With what little thinking he could do, he tried thinking of a way to make her stop. Then he remembered something and said, "Lala."

She stopped waiting to see what it was.

"Remember how the past couples a day you noticed stuff about me I thought you weren't paying attention to. You noticed the way I sleep in class. You noticed I was tired and had me rest on your lap. You even noticed the way I stared at Mikado-sensei. You noticed all those things about me and they were so little. So right now, you should notice how I feel about this situation. Look at my face and tell me what I think about this situation."

Lala then looked at his face and saw he looked a bit sad about it. Lala then started to cry and said, "I'm sorry...I just don't know what to do. My body won't control it self...I just want to do this with you because I love you so much."

"I know you love me. I really do, but I have no idea what my feelings towards you are yet. So until then please, lets not do this. After all out of all those personalities, the one I liked the most, is the true Lala. The one who doesn't know how to be modest, who acts pretty childish and excited. The person who creates many helpful inventions, but that eventually cause a problem in the end. I want that Lala. I wanna see that Lala. After all, that Lala is what puts a smile on my face." Damion said smiling.

Then suddenly Lala snapped out of it and hugged Damion. "Damion...I wanna cry so badly..."

He hugged her back and said, "Today I'll make an exception. So for now cry as much as you want today." Lala then started crying, she cried just as hard as Damion did on that day.

The next day.

"Eh? Lala-chan got over her fever?" Mikado-sensei said.

"Yup, she completely got over it. So I guess we don't really need that medicine you ordered."

"Ah I see, did you also give her the medicine I gave you?" Mikado asked.

"Yeah and I gotta ask. What was in that bottle?"

"Well to be completely honest it's kinda like an aphrodisiac that makes people turn into a wild beast in heat. I was hoping that you and Lala-chan would end up going up a level in your relationship. Did it work?" Mikado said.

At that moment Damion thought that this woman is very manipulative. Lala then came in and said, "Come on Damion! We need to get to class!"

"I'm coming. I'll see you later Mikado-sensei." He said as he left and Lala grabbed his arm and this time he didn't complain about it.

Mikado smiled and said, "Well something worked."

As Damion was walking to class with Lala he thought about how all those personalities were pretty cute and some not so cute, but in the end the Lala he's gotten to know is the one he likes the most.

**Chapter 7 is over. NOOOO it's the end of the world! Don't fret because this isn't the last chapter for there are a lot more chapters to come. Also wasn't it exciting how Lala acted so fun with those personalities! I loved it so much! Alright good day everybody!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**To Love Flames Chapter 8**

**Good day fans of my fanfic. I have an announcement. I've decided the character I was gonna replace for Haruna, I'm not gonna have her. I was gonna do a sort of love triangle, but that seems like it won't go well to me. So I'll do something else. I also know some of you are very frustrated with Damion for taking to long with saying the sweet simple words we long to hear him say to Lala. Well I just wanna say, it will come eventually and don't worry I won't make it like after a year. It's gonna be shorter than that, so look forward to it. Alright let's read!**

It was that time of the year where Jack Frost has unleashed all the snow he has to cover the town in a white cold blanket. And let's not forget, that Santa claus is comin to town for Christmas was close. And the Yuuki residence was having a Christmas party.

"Cheers to a great Christmas!" Damion said.

"Cheers!" Everyone said.

They were having a great Christmas with Saruyama, Risa, and Mio who were invited to the Yuuki household.

"But man this Christmas is so great. Plus who knew you had such a cute little sister Damion." Risa said.

"I-I'm not that cute." Mikan said blushing.

"What?! Mikan is definitely cute!" Lala said as Maron barked. "Oh you too Maron!" Maron then jumped in her arms and nuzzled his head in her breasts.

"Man Maron sure is lucky getting to feel those knockers." Saruyama said.

"You wanna die on Christmas Day?" Damion said.

"Heh heh, I was just kidding!"

They then heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Damion said.

Damion opened the door and Ren was there saying,

"Lala-chan! Merry christma-"

Damion then suddenly closed the door and went back to the gang.

"Who was that?" Mikan asked.

"Just some carolers." Damion said when they heard a knock on the window and Ren was there.

"I am not a caroler!"

"And annoying one at that."

Eventually he let Ren inside to join the party.

"Damn you Damion Yuuki! How dare you try to keep Lala-chan away from me for christmas!"

"How the hell did you know we were having a party anyways? Actually how did you know where I lived? Did you stalk us here?"

"Oh I invited him." Risa said.

"Why?"

Risa then smirked and said, "Because I think it be fun if you and Ren had a christmas gift battle for Lala-chi."

"You're an very evil person." Damion said annoyed.

"Ah Lala-chan! You look absolutely beautiful in that sweater! I can't tell if its the sweater or you thats warming my heart!"

"Oh thank you." Lala said.

"Why don't you go warm yourself up at the fire place. Cause thats where your cheap words are burning." Damion said.

"You wanna fight you jackass!"

"Bring it on Pathetic boy!" Damion said as they were glaring at each other.

Mikan then bunked there heads and said, "You two knock it off. It's christmas after all. Get along."

"Not happening." Damion said.

"Same here. I'd rather be humiliated then get along with him." Ren said.

"Then wear a dress like that time you were kids. You cross dressing freak."

"Why you! The only reason I was dressed like that was becaus-"

"Shut up both of you! If you keep arguing you're both gonna spend Christmas outside!" Mikan said with a giant rage as Damion and Ren looked scared.

Sabai then came in the room and said, "Oh did another one of your friends come by?"

"Who's this?" Ren asked.

"Thats my dad. He came over today because the holidays are the only days off he has from work."

"What's he do?" Ren asked.

Before Damion said it Sabai said, "I'll show you." Sabai then brought out most of his work.

"This here young Damion's friend is my lifes work."

"I'm not really his fri-"

"You see my manga is such inspiring work. Many people admire me for it. Including the ladies."

"Eh! You mean some girls actually like guys who can draw?!"

"Of course!"

Ren then started imagining what would happen if he could draw and thought Lala would fall for him.

"Wow Ren-kun! You can draw so well! I love a man who can draw!"Imaginary Lala said.

Ren then had a creepy smile and said

"Please teach me sensei!" while bowng down.

"You got it!" Sabai said.

"There he goes again. Trying to get more suckers to help his manga." Damion said.

"Even on his days off he focuses on work." Mikan said.

"Lets play a game!" Lala suggested.

"Yeah its a party after all." Risa said.

"What should we play?" Saruyama asked.

"Lets play hide and seek!" Lala suggested.

"Aren't we a bit too old for that?" Risa said.

"Plus the house isn't very big so there isn't very much hiding spots." Damion said.

"No problem!" Lala said as she brought out a cellphone. She then brought out a small box. "Spacial, Dimension, Room-kun!"

"Whoa! Lala-chi I've been wondering for awhile now, but how do you make those inventions? They seem totally out of this world." Risa said as Damion freaked out and tried to say an excuse when Lala said,

"It's cause I'm an alien."

"Lala!" Damion said.

"What?"

"Oh an alien. So thats why you have a moving tail. I was wondering about that a lot." Risa said.

"I always thought Lala-chan was out of this world." Saruyama said.

"Makes a lot of sense now." Mio said.

'Eh...You guys seem pretty calm about this."

"Well we kinda expected something like this was the case. So it's not really that big a deal. Plus what's cool is were friends with an alien!" Risa said.

"Huh I did not expect that reaction." Damion said.

"Then lets start! Oh Ren…" Lala was gonna ask Ren to join, but saw he was busy.

"How is this sensei!" Ren asked.

"Oh nice! Your better then Damion at this! You have a natural talent at this!" Sabai said.

"Thank you sensei!" Ren said.

"Just leave him be. Let those two bond." Damion said.

Lala then pushed the button on the box and suddenly it started to glow. It then sucked in all of them inside the box.

Damion opened his eyes and saw that he was in a very strange place, he was in a strange hallway which led down to a single door. On the door was a note that said,

"Dear Damion, your it so you have to wait sixty seconds till you can open this door. Love Lala."

"So I'm it just like that huh? Ah well, I don't really mind. But I'm kinda worried since were inside one of Lala's inventions."

Damion then waited sixty second exactly and opened the door. On the other side was another hallway with a bunch of other doors.

"So are they hiding in one of these rooms?" Damion asked as he walked up to a door and opened one of them. Inside was a huge tropical field that had...Dinosaurs! Damion was quite shocked. Suddenly a t-rex spotted him and was running towards him. Damion immediately closed the door and said, "I'm just gonna assume no ones hiding here." Damion then went to open another door and inside that one was a room full of technology. They also seemed to look like they had Lala's special touch to them, "It might be a rough guess, but I think Lala might be hiding in here." He then went inside and tried to see if he could find Lala in here. Everywhere he turned it looked like a bunch of junk. "I wonder if Lala puts her failed inventions in this room? Cause I think I've seen some of these inventions." Damion then heard something and ran towards the direction. He then saw someones legs popping out and he sort of recognized those legs. He grabbed them and pulled them out and it seemed to be Mikan. "M-Mikan? What are you doing there?"

"When Lala-chan activated her invention a flashing light appeared, I suddenly found my self like this."

"I see, by the way apparently I'm it." Damion said.

"I guess you found me then. But I kinda wanna get out of here." Mikan said.

"Yeah me too, I guess we should find the others and get out of here as fast as we can."

So Damion and Mikan went on to search for the others, but it seemed to be very troublesome for it felt like there were thousands of rooms here.

"Damn it, how many rooms does this place have?" Damion said.

"I don't know, but I'm getting hungry." Mikan said.

"Well we need to keep looking. The only person who can get us out of here is Lala. If we find her will get out of here...I think…"

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Damion ran to the door and opened it. Risa and Mio came falling out.

"Oh, there you guys are. Where were you?"

"Just quickly close the door!" Risa said as Damion saw a polar bear chasing them so Damion quickly closed the door.

"WAHHH It was so scary! It was so cold in there! I thought I was gonna die in there!" Mio cried.

"Well at least we found you guys. All thats left is Saruyama and Lala. Have you seen them?" Damion asked.

But Risa and Mio were still shaking for being in that room.

They then heard a creepy laugh.

"W-What is that?!" Risa asked.

"It sounds like Saruyama laughing." Damion said as he followed the laughter and it lead him to a door with a heart. He opened the door and there he found Saruyama who...apparently was being kept company with bunny girls.

"Master, would you like a drink?" A bunny girl asked.

"Yes more!" Saruyama said as he had a disgusting face.

The gang looked at him so disgustingly and said, "The hell are you doing you freak?"

Saruyama then noticed them and said, "Oh hey guys! This place is a amazing! I suddenly woke up here and these girls started calling me master!"

"Master stop paying attention to them and give me attention!" One of the bunny girls said as she was cuddling with him.

"No pay attention to me!"

Saruyama then made that disgusting face of his while the others just thought it was sad.

"Why would Lala make a room like this anyway? Ah screw it." Damion said as he grabbed Saruyama by his collar and started dragging him. "Lets go pervyyama. We gotta find Lala."

"No my paradise! I finally found it!" Saruyama said.

"Come by again master." The bunny girls said waving good bye.

"No, I don't wanna leave!" Saruyama whined as Damion then hit his head on the wall and knocked him unconscious.

"This should keep him quiet for awhile. Although I have to drag him." Damion said as the others thought Damion was pretty scary.

So the gang was searching for Lala, but it seemed like no matter what room they looked in they couldn't find it.

"Where is Lala-chi? No matter where we look we can't seem to find her." Risa said.

"I hope Lala-chi isn't lost in this place like we are." Mio said.

"I highly doubt she's lost since she made this place. But still i'm a bit worried."

Suddenly Damion then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Lala.

"Hey!" Lala said.

"L-Lala! Where were you?!"

"You guys were taking awhile to find me so I wanted to find you guys. I was hiding in my mobile lab."

"Oh a lab. I guess thats where you would be hiding."

"By the way what happened to Saruyama?" Lala asked as he was still knocked out.

"Don't worry about it."

"Lala-chi can you please get us out of here. This place is really scary." Risa said.

"Ehhhh~ but I wanna play some more."

"Lala everyone is really tired so can we please get out of here. How do we get out of here anyways?"

Lala then gave us a blank stare and said, "I don't know."

"Eh…" Everyone said.

"I built this invention recently. This is actually my first time in here so I have no idea how to get out."

Everyone then looked very worried

"If didn't know how to get out of here then why the hell did you bring us here?!" Damion said.

"Because I wanted to play with everyone!" Lala said with a smile.

Damion and the others looked down.

"I knew it...her inventions always have a downside." Damion said.

Mio started crying and said, "Wahhhh! I don't wanna be stuck here forever!"

"Lala there has to be someway to get out?" Damion asked.

"Hmmmm...well I could try inventing something that could take us to different dimensions, but I don't know if I have any parts here." Lala said.

"Damion, what about that room that was filled with her inventions." Mikan suggested.

"Ah you're right! There was a huge room that had piles of failed inventions!" Damion said.

"Oh that must be the room filled with all my past inventions when I was a kid." Lala said.

"You even invented stuff when you were a kid? How old were you when you started inventing?"

"When I was little it was pretty boring being in the castle. Eventually I started building toys to play with me. Eventually it became a hobby."

"When Lala-sama was only seven she actually dismantled an entire war ship that was 500 Kg tall." Peke said.

"Holy crap!" Damion said.

"Never mind that. Lets just get out of here." Risa said as they all went to the room with Lala's past inventions.

"Ah this brings me back. There were so many things I made." Lala said.

"So do you think you can use one of these to make this separate dimension thing?" Damion asked.

"Uh huh! There are a lot of spare parts here so it will be easy."

Lala then started taking apart her past inventions and started building the invention that would take them back.

"Tada! Separate, Dimension! Gate-kun!"

"Alright Lala just turn it on so we can go home."

"Okay!" Lala said as she activated her Machine and suddenly they were transported out of here. They were then taken to another dimension that was full of plants.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like home." Damion said.

"Lala-chi where did you take us?" Risa asked.

"Hmmm, thats strange...I thought I calibrated this right." Lala said.

"This place has some strange fruit." Mikan said as she picked a fruit from the tree and suddenly it had a mouth as it tried to eat Mikan. "Kyaaaa!" She screamed as Damion punched it out of her hands. It then rebounded and had its buddies join him as they looked pretty hungry.

"Lala get us out of here now!" Damion said.

"But I don't know where will go." Lala said.

"Anywhere is better than here! Now activate it now!" Damion said as Lala turned on the machine and they were transported before they got eaten.

They were then transported to a town that for some reason had no one.

"This is weird. Are we home, but in town?"

"But there isn't any snow. And no ones seems to be around." Risa said.

Suddenly the sun was rising as the shadows seem to rise and take a 3d shape and surround them.

"Kyaaaa!" The girls screamed.

"Lala get us out of here!"

"Right!" Lala said as she activated her invention again.

They were then transported to another dimension that looked to have a bunch of girls who were dressed pretty lewdly.

"What the hell is this place?" Damion asked.

Saruyama finally woke up as he saw all the beautiful girls around and said, "Ohhhh! My paradise!" Saruyama said as he ran to the girls and they all started fondling him.

"What the hell?" Damion said.

"You gonna join in?" Mikan asked.

"I'm not a perv."

"Then would you prefer Lala-chan to do it to you instead?" Mikan asked

"Of course not! Lets just get out here." Damion said as he grabbed Saruyama again.

"Nooo! Not my paradise!"

"Lala just get us out of here." Damion said as Lala pushed the button and suddenly they were transported back to the room that had Lala's past inventions

"Are we back here?" Damion asked.

"Well since were back maybe Lala-chan can fix the machine." Mikan suggested.

"Hmmm...I don't understand why its acting so strange." Lala said as smoke started emitting from the machine. Damion then quickly grabbed it and threw it out of the room as it exploded.

"W-What happened?!" Risa asked.

"Lala-sama, its possible that the parts from your past inventions are probably too old which is why they didn't work right." Peke said.

"Oh that could be it." Lala said.

"So what does that mean?" Damion asked.

"It means the parts here are useless." Lala said.

Risa and Mio fell to their knees crying. "So were gonna be stuck in this creepy place forever?!" Mio said.

Saruyama was pretty down too, but about something else.

"My paradise…"

"Lala there has to be some way to get out of here?" Damion asked.

"Maybe, but I don't know how." Lala said when suddenly a flashing light appeared and the gang was transported out of the room and back to the Yuuki house.

"W...Were back?" Damion said as Ren and Sabai were staring at them asking,

"Where were you guys?"

"Well we were kinda in one of Lala's inventions."

"Oh you mean that strange box." Ren pointed out.

"When we noticed you guys were gone we found that on the table. It then had a button on it that said, 'Transport out' so we pushed it and suddenly you guys came out." Sabai said.

"Oh I remember now! I put the button on the outside because I use that invention mostly for storage." Lala said.

"Well at least we're finally out." Mikan said.

Risa and Mio cried saying, "Were saved!"

"Thank god!"

"But my paradise…" Saruyama said still looking down.

After everyone settled down they decided to exchange presents.

"Here Lala-chan! Open my gift!" Ren said as he handed Lala her gift.

Lala opened the gift and it looked like it was it was a the picture of him and Lala he showed them when he transferred to the school.

"Since you don't have any photos of us together I thought this could do. but if you want lets take a photo right now! I brought a camera!" Ren said holding camera.

"Naw its ok. thanks Ren." Lala said smiling.

"Lala-chan thanked me." Ren said with a goofy look on his face. He then looked at Damion and said, "Just try and beat my gift Damion! My gift is far more sweeter than anything you could give her!"

"Here Lala, this is my gift." Damion said ignoring Ren. Lala then opened it excitedly and saw that it was a bracelet that had a gear on it. "It's not really anything special. When I was shopping I saw it at a store and thought of you. So I thought you might like it." Damion said as Lala looked so happy.

"Thank you Damion!" She said as she hugged him.

Ren looked pissed while the others thought it was sweet. Lala put it on and looked so happy. "I have a gift for you too. I'll be right back. Damion's papa, can you help me get it?"

"Sure thing Lala-chan." Sabai said as he followed Lala.

Sabai then came in pushing a big red christmas present.

"Holy crap?! What did Lala get me?! Wait where is she?" Damion asked.

"Open the present and find out." Sabai said smiling.

Damion opened his present and out came Lala wearing a cute santa outfit. "Merry christmas Damion!" She said as she jumped into his arms.

"W-What kind of gift is this?" Damion asked.

"It's me! Risa told me a boy likes getting a girl as a gift." Lala said.

"I told you to stop teaching her weird crap." Damion said to Risa.

"Oh come on. You know you love it. Now remember Lala-chi. For the rest of the day you have to do whatever he asks of you. And if he doesn't ask anything from you, you have to kiss him until he asks something of you." Risa said.

"What kind of rule is that?!" Damion said blushing.

"Then you better ask something of Lala-chi." Risa said smirking

"Why you…" Damion said scrunching as Lala was about to kiss him Damion quickly gave an order, "Alright I get it! J...Just for now...lets just hold hands for today okay…" Damion said blushing as Lala held his hand.

"Damn you Damion! Don't make Lala-chan do unnecessary things!" Ren said.

"Come on Ren. We still have lots of work to do." Sabai said as he dragged Ren out of the room.

Lala smiled and said, "This is the best christmas ever!"

**And thats the end of this chapter. I apologize if this chapter wasn't very exciting, but I wanted to to a christmas story since christmas came around. Let me tell you it was really hard to come up with this story. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be better… I think...**


	9. Chapter 9

**To Love Flames Chapter 9**

**Hey people, sorry this chapter took a while to make. I was just relaxing and trying to come up with more fun things to write thats all. Anyway enjoy.**

A strange blonde hair girl is standing on a pole. As a bird gently fly's on her finger the girl says, "Earth is very strange."

Meanwhile at the Yuuki residence. Zasitn was there for an important duty.

"Here is your allowance Lala-sama. Remember not to spend it on frivolous things." Zastin said.

"Hai!" Lala said as she took the envelope.

Mikan came in with tea and said, "Did you really have to move our furniture just to give her that?"

"By the way. I haven't heard Damion-dono around." Zastin said.

"Oh, Damion's out buying supplies for his papa." Lala said.

"Oh I see, we did recently run out of screen tones." Zastin said.

Damion was leaving the supermarket with a bag around his shoulder holding a list. "Ok I think thats all the stuff that dad asked me to get." Damion said as he then noticed a taiyaki shop. "I should probably get some snacks. Lala said Zastin was coming over and he has been helping dad a lot." He then bought the taiyaki and was heading home till he noticed a strangely dressed blonde haired girl. He wondered in his head saying, "Is that some kind of cosplay?" He then noticed that she was staring at him very intently. He then looked at the taiyaki and thought she wanted some. He walked up to her and said, "Excuse me, but do you want some?" As the girl looked at the food he was offering she then took it and ate it without a second thought.

"Earthlings food is really strange…" She said.

"Yeah I guess it is kinda...did you just say earthlings?"

The girl then grabbed him by his shoulders and said, "You're Damion Yuuki correct?"

"H-How did you know my name?"

"I've been looking for you." She said as she held out her hand and it turned into a blade. Damion instinctively duct as she swiped at him.

She missed by the edges of his hair. "Shit shes an alien! But she can't be a fiance candidate shes a girl!" Damion said as the girl held her blade high and said,

"Someone asked me to eliminate you. I have no grudge against you. But I must ask you to die." She said so calmly as she swiped at Damion again and he quickly dodged it. Damion then started running as he said,

"Damn it! Now isn't the time to think about who she is! Now is the time that I figure out how to use my powers! But what the hell should I do?!" Damion said a he stopped. The girl was running towards him as he tried to think about the same feeling he had back then when he activated his powers. But sadly nothing happened and the girl jumped high as her foot turned into a spiked iron ball. She then started falling as Damion quickly jumped out of the way.

"It is futile to run Damion Yuuki. I will not let you get away." She said as Damion looked scared.

Back at the Yuuki household there was a loud buzzing sound.

"Lala-sama what is that noise?" Zastin asked.

"It's coming from my lab." Lala said as they all went to her room a.k.a. lab. Suddenly a sound coming from her monitor said,

"Yahoo, Lala-tan! It's me! Of course you remember me right."

"Lacospo!." Lala said as a green midget was on the monitor with some beautiful girls around him.

"Thats right! The prince of planet Gaama and as well as your number one finance candidate. Lacospo! I came to earth to pick you up Lala-tan. So lets quickly get married. I'll prepare a special seat next to me."

Lala then spat out her tongue and said, "Beh, no way. Don't you know I've found someone great on earth."

"You mean Damion Yuuki. But he might not be in this world anymore." He said as he chuckled.

"W-What do you mean?" Lala asked.

"Have you ever heard of 'Golden Darkness' the assassin?"

"Darkness?" Lala said as Zastin recognized that name.

"Golden Darkness! Shes the brutal assassin that can transform any part of her body into any weapon she wants. It's called trans-ability. She is indeed a legendary assassin." Zastin said.

"I asked her to kill Damion Yuuki. You better give up on him. Then I'll be there soon to pick you up. Wait for me Lala-tan!" He said as the monitor shut off.

Lala looked worried and stormed off. "Lala-sama! Wait I'm coming with you!" Zastin said as Mikan stopped him.

"Let her go. Lala-chan and Damion can handle this themselves." Mikan said.

"But Mikan-dono…"

"I was worried too, but after what they have been through. I'm sure they'll be alright. Damion made a promise after all." Mikan said smiling.

Damion was running as hard as he could from Golden Darkness. However his stamina wasn't holding out pretty well. He hid behind a fence and fell to his knees in exhaustion. "(pant) Damn it (pant) I can't (pant) keep this up much longer (pant). My body is too weak. If I don't figure out how to activate my powers now I'll die." Suddenly Golden darkness broke through the fence and said,

"Stop running. Escape is futile."

"Shit!" Damion then started running again when Golden Darkness then through a ball at him and he fell.

Sensing the danger he quickly dodged her knife attack as he crawled away.

"Why don't you counter attack Damion Yuuki. I heard you have a power inside of you similar to a flamian." She said.

Damion then stopped and realised she said flamian. "Flamian? Lala's dad said that about me too. What does this mean?" Her hand then changed into a gun and she pointed it at Damion.

"Shit! I can't dodge bullets!" Damion said when suddenly they both heard,

"Damion!" Lala said as she came flying down to Damion.

"Lala?!" Damion said as she flew down to him and hugged him.

"Thank goodness! Are you okay?!" Lala asked when Damion noticed the gun was still pointed at him and Damion quickly jumped out of the way with Lala as she tried shooting at them.

"Lala are okay?!" Damion asked as he was on top of Lala and they both blushed. "Ahhh! Sorry!" He said as he backed away, but bumped into Golden Darkness and immediately backed away from her and started guarding Lala. "Lala get out of here. This girl is trying to kill me only. I won't let you get hurt got it."

"Damion…" Lala said as she was surprised at how determined he was.

Golden Darkness just stared at them blankly and said, "That girl is princess Deviluke right? Why are you protecting her?"

"What do you mean why? Lala is very important to me. I won't let anyone lay their hands on her." Damion said.

"But my data told me you captured her and are threatening her to be with you." Golden Darkness said.

"Damion would never do that! He's risked his life to save me many times! He's definitely not that kind of person!" Lala said.

"...Maybe… But I will deal with anyone as long as I'm asked… That is the duty of 'Golden Darkness'." She said.

"Golden Darkness? What's that?" Damion asked.

"She's an assassin hired by one of my fiance candidates to murder you." Lala explained.

"Ofcourse it's something to do with those fiance candidates." Damion said as Golden Darkness transformed her hands into blades and jumped towards them. Damion stayed put scared, but was not gonna let her hurt Lala. Lala quickly reacted as she brought out one of her inventions.

"Shield, block, reverse-kun!" It then blocked her attack and made her bounce away to hit the building. As Golden Darkness stared at them with fierce eyes, Lala stepped up and said, "But thats not right Yami-chan! You can't just live that way! Thats wrong!"

"Yami-chan?" Damion said.

"It's easy for you to say that princess since you were raised in good hands. You don't understand the loneliness of living in the universe by yourself." She said as her eyes looked empty.

"...You're right...I don't know what its like...but thats why I left the palace. There are a lot of new things that I can learn on earth. Here on earth I experienced new things. Friends, school, and...how to love someone… I wasn't able to freely do those things in the palace. But on earth...I can experience whatever I want." Lala said.

"Lala…" Damion said as Golden Darkness was stunned by her words too.

Suddenly a space craft was hovering over them and a voice was spoken, "What are you doing Golden Darkness?! Your opponent isn't Lala-tan!"

"Lacospo!" Lala said as a beam of light came from the spacecraft and Lacospo came down.

"Tada! Lacospo is here!" He said.

"Thats one of her candidates? He looks so gross." Damion said.

"I've come to pick you up Lala-tan!" He said as Lala spat her tongue out and said,

"In your dreams. You ordered an assassin to kill Damion, You're the worst."

"T-The worst?!"

"Thats right! I would never marry someone like you!" Lala said.

"Lala-tan...Why don't you get these feelings I have for you?" He said as he looked at Damion and said, "This is all your fault Damion Yuuki! You have been tricking Lala-tan for the last time!"

"Is that what all the finance candidates think I'm doing? They think I'm tricking her?" Damion said.

"Golden Darkness! What have you been doing?! You were suppose to have taken care of him by now!" He said.

"Lacospo, your timing is perfect. I have something to talk to you about. The data on Damion Yuuki is very different from what you gave me. You told me that Damion Yuuki was a ferocious beast who takes advantage of women and preys on the weak. He only cares about himself and uses others as a shield to save his own life."

"Thats harsh. He doesn't even know me." Damion said.

"Yet all I've seen is that he is kind and risks his life for the princess. You were suppose to give me information on the target. Not lies and fabrications. Surely you weren't trying to decieve me?" She said staring at him fiercely.

"S-Shut up! Damion Yuuki is deceiving Lala-tan! I have no reason to lie to you! Lala-tan definitely thinks that this guy is garbage! Look at him! How can anyone love this weakling?!" He said.

"Now my pride is a bit cracked." Damion said.

"Don't you dare say those things about Damion! He is very kind to me and always worries about me! He always stays by my side when I'm scared and protects me from danger! Thats why I love him!" Lala said as Yami saw that her eyes were serious and thought that she truly loved him. She then looked at Lacospo with fierce eyes again.

"A-Are you trying to make a fool out of me? If thats the case. Come on out Gama-tan!" He said as a beam of light came from his spaceship and a giant frog came down.

"Is that a giant frog?" Damion said.

"T-Thats the rare irogaama!" Peke said.

"Ehhh, you know about it Peke?" Lala said.

"Yes and if thats the real thing? Then it's my natural enemy!" Peke said.

"Now Gama-tan! Show them what they have to fear!" Lacospo said as the frog spit at Yami and she dodged it. However some of it got on her clothes and it started to melt.

"M-My clothes?!" Yami said.

"Haha! Gama-tan's mucus is quite convenient! It only melts clothes! That is why Gama-tan is my favorite pet!"

"Wait it only melts clothes? Then how is it a threat? It can't hurt us or anything." Damion said.

"S-Shut up! Now Gama-tan! Melt away Golden Darkness's clothes!" Locospo said as Gama spat at Yami again. Yami dodged and turned her hand into a blade saying,

"I do not approve of that ecchi animal." Gama spat at her again and she tried cutting the mucus, however it was futile for she couldn't slice it. Gama then hit her with his tongue and she was about to hit the ground hard when Damion slid in and caught her.

"Y-You okay?" Damion asked as Yami blushed and saw Lala trying to fight Gama.

"Lala-tan, why are you trying to fight back? You know I am more handsome than that earthling. So instead of fighting come and leap into my arms!"

"There is no way I would. Plus Damion is far more handsome than any other guy in the universe!" Lala said as Damion blushed while still holding Yami. Yami looked at his face and saw that he was a bit flustered. She then looked a bit ticked off and punched his face with with her hair getting him off her.

"What was that for?!" Damion asked.

"You wouldn't let go of me." Yami said.

"Thats enough! I am tired of this boring and useless chatter about Damion Yuuki! So instead, Gama-tan! Shoot all of Lala-tans clothes away!" Lacospo said as Gama shot at Lala and Damion quickly protected her and as the mucus left him nothing but his boxers.

"D-Damion!" Lala said.

"Now Golden Darkness!" Damion said as Yami then turned her hair into fists and attacked Lacospo and Gama then sent them flying straight towards the ship as the ship then was sent flying away from them and back into space.

Damion sighed and said, "Glads thats over. But man its really cold." Damion said as he was shaking.

"Don't worry Damion, Peke can fix it." Lala said.

"Leave it to me." Peke said as she fixed his clothes.

"Ah thats better. Thanks Peke." Damion said as Yami walked to them and said,

"Damion Yuuki, why did you protect the princess? You said it yourself. The mucus wasn't much of a threat and wasn't going to hurt her."

"Yeah, but there was no way I was gonna let Lala be naked in public. Plus I'd kill that guy if he saw Lala naked or any guy for that matter." Damion said as Lala smiled at him.

"So are you saying that you're the only one allowed to see the princess naked?" Yami asked.

"N-No! Thats not what I'm saying at all!" Damion said blushing.

"Well aside from that. Why did you save me? Even if I had crashed I wouldn't have been hurt. You should know that." Yami said.

"I don't know. My body just reacted when I saw a girl was falling. There wasn't any special meaning to it." Damion said.

"What Damion is trying to say is that he couldn't let a cute girl get hurt. Yami-chan." Lala said.

"Thats not really what I was getting at." Damion said as Yami blushed and said,

"C-Cute? You are referring to me?"

"Eh did I offend you?" Lala asked.

"N-No...It's just that no one has ever called me cute before." Yami said.

"Well you are kinda scary when you're trying to assassinate people. But when you're just talking normally you are kinda cute." Damion said, but Yami only heard that she was scary and punched Damion in the face with her hair.

"Oww...I think I know why I deserved that. By the way Lala. Why have you been calling her 'Yami-chan?'" Damion said.

"Eh her names Golden Darkness right?"

"I don't think that's actually her name." Damion said.

"It' does not matter what you call me. I have no interest to what I am called." Yami said.

"Okay, so since you're done here does that mean you'll be going back to space?" Damion said as Yami stayed silent a bit and looked at Lala.

"No, once I have accepted a job, abandoning it midway is against my principles." Yami said.

"What?! But Lacospo lied to you about me! You have no reason to kill me!" Damion said.

"Even if I was given the exact proper data. I would have still accepted the job." She said.

"Unbelievable, Lala say something." Damion said.

"Hmmm, well I'm not gonna let you kill Damion, but I don't mind if you stay on earth. So lets be friends." Lala said.

"You wanna be friends with someone who's after my life?!"

"Agreed, princess." She said.

"Ughhh...ah forget it. I just wan...wha…" Damion then collapsed.

"Damion!" Lala quickly ran to him and had Peke check him over.

"Damion-dono seems to be okay. But his body is very tired. He'll be fine after a little rest Lala-sama." Peke said.

Lala then smiled and hugged the unconscious Damion. Yami stared at them blankly and asked, "Princess…you said that you loved this earthling, how exactly does that feel?"

"Hmmm, well I don't exactly know how to explain it, but...when I'm with Damion...My heart just feels so happy and excited. Because when I'm around him, I know I'll have fun." Lala said, smiling.

"...Love huh…" Yami said as she decided to leave.

The next day came as Lala and Damion were walking to school, however Damion wasn't feeling very happy.

"What's wrong Damion? Is your body still tired?" Lala asked.

"No my body feels fine, its just that now I have too watch out for my life because an assassins going to be keeping an eye on me. Even now I can feel her staring at me somewhere." Damion said as they entered the school, however the one staring at him wasn't Yami.

The boys were outside doing gym and the activity they had to do was soccer. Damion had the ball and was running towards the goal. He then kicked the ball as hard as he could, but sadly

he kicked it too high and it went over the goal and instead hit a green haired girl on the head and knocked her to the ground. "Oh crap!" Damion said as he ran over to her and picked her up saying, "Hey you okay?! Shit I gotta take her to the infirmary!" He then ran with the mysterious girl in his arms and took her straight to the infirmary.

The girl was starting to wake up and saw that she was in a bed. "Ah you're awake. I'm so glad. I was worried I might have given you an concussion. Mikado-sensei said it's not really that bad, but you should still rest up. She actually went to the staff room for a bit. But man I'm relieved. I'm really sorry." Damion said as the green haired girl just kept staring at him. "...what wrong?"

She then smiled and hugged Damion saying, "Damion-kun!" Damion quickly reacted and pushed her off saying,

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm so happy! I'm finally alone with you! I can finally tell you my feelings!" She said.

"Feelings? What are you talking about?" Damion asked.

She then stared at him sweetly and said, "I love you Damion-kun. Please go out with me."

Damion was shocked and stared blankly for he didn't know how to react. In his head he was screaming, "What the hell?! She freaking confessed to me! In here?! Why?! Okay calm down. I already have Lala so I have to reject her. I mean I don't even know who she is." He then answered her saying, "I-I appreciate it, but…"

"You already have feelings for another person right?" She said.

"W-Well...I wouldn't really call them feelings...maybe…" Damion said blushing as The girl said,

"So you're not sure if you love her? Then all is not lost. Then how about you see how far my feelings will go for you." She said as she grabbed his face and was slowly bringing her face close to his. Damion blushed and couldn't move. As her lips were about to touch his, an image of Lala popped into his head and he quickly pushed her away.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that." Damion said.

"Why? You said your not sure how you feel about that person. Which means your not going out with her. So whats the problem if we kiss." She asked.

"It doesn't matter if I'm not technically going out with her. Its just that I know how she feels about me so I can't betray her like that. I mean for all I know I do feel the same way about her...maybe…" Damion said when Lala came in.

"Damion, Saruyama told me you were here...huh...that person…"

"Ah Lala! Its not what you think!" Damion said as he turned his head and his hair tickled her nose as she then sneezed. Suddenly steam appeared and completely transformed the girl into...Ren?!

Damion was shocked as he had his hands on Ren. He then realized he was wearing the girls uniform and put the pieces together. He then looked pissed and punched him, "The hell is wrong with you you crossdressing freak?!" He said as Ren was on the ground unconscious. Mikado walked in and saw the strange situation. "What the hell?! I can't believe Ren was that girl this whole time! Freaking pervert!"

"But Damion, that wasn't Ren. That was Run-chan." Lala said.

"I don't care what he calls himself when he's dressed like that! I just don't want him trying to do creepy things to me dressed like that!"

"No Damion-kun, What Lala is trying to say is Ren-kun and Run-kun are two completely different people."

"Wait...are you saying that Run is like a split personality? Damion asked.

"Not exactly. Remember that Ren-kun is also an alien. So just like Lala-chan, he is also a bit different than earthlings."

"See Ren is from the planet Memorze. They have the ability to change genders. So Ren and Run aren't exactly the same person. However they do share the same body." Lala explained.

"Oh...So thats why he was dressed like that in the photo and why he's dressed like that now."

"Yup, the ability is very unique to those from the planet Memorze. On a specific cue, their minds and body both completely change gender. However the power of sneezing shouldn't be able to change them that easily, but the ability must have grown stronger on earth due to differences in environment and magnetic field from your home planet." Mikado explained. They then noticed Ren had woken up and was sobbing a little.

"Yeah, that's basically what happened. Run...I wish you would consider my feelings for once." Ren said.

"I kinda feel bad for punching him now." Damion said.

"Damn you Damion! I won't forgive you for not only stealing Lala's heart! But that of my alter ego!" Ren said.

"And now I'm really glad I knocked him out. I should probably do it again." Damion said as Lala then said,

"Hey Ren bring Run-chan back! Heres some pepper!" Lala said as she was trying to make him sneeze again.

"But I just changed back!" Ren said.

"So that was Run huh? She was pretty bold…" Damion said blushing.

**Well thats the end of chapter 9. This chapter wasn't very exciting either and I do apologize for that. But I did had to bring in Yami and Run sooner or later. The next chapter will definitely be interesting because in the next one it will show exactly how Damion feels about Lala. Alright good night.**


	10. Chapter 10

**To Love Flames Chapter 10**

**Chapter 10 is here and just as I said, this chapter will finally reveal how Damion feels about Lala. Now I must warn all of you when reading this, 1. It is very long, I wanted to jam pack all of it into this chapter because I thought it would be fun and also I know its frustrating to have to wait for the fun parts from the next chapter. 2. I expect many of you who read this to comment a lot on this. I've put a lot of thought into this chapter so please give me good comments. 3. This chapter is not for children. In other words if your parents haven't had the talk with you yet, do it now before you read this, because this chapter does have a lot of detail on things that are rated M and only M. I don't wanna end up scaring your child minds because you don't understand any of this because you're too young to understand. I'm just being fair to fanfic and warning you guys which is why I rated this fanfic M. Alright now that that's settled enjoy to your hearts content.**

School had just ended and Damion was about to leave the school when he realized Lala wasn't around. "Huh thats weird? Lala isn't here? I thought she came out of the classroom with me? Wonder where she is." Damion then heard a few girls talking to a small child.

"Excuse me, but are you lost little boy?"

The boy smirked a little and said, "Carry me! Please pretty lady!"

"Awww your so cute. Sure I'll carry you." The girl said as she bent down and said, "Okay get on my back. Where do you live anyway?" The boy then smiled devilishly and grabbed her boobs saying,

"Here!"

"Kyaaa!" The girl screamed as the kid got off her and then flipped the other two girls skirts.

"Kyaaa!" They screamed as the kid laughed.

"What kind of child is that?" Damion said.

The child noticed Damion and said, "Big Brother!" He then ran up to Damion and hugged him. "Save me big bro! Those scary girls are being mean to me!"

"The hell?!

The girls looked at Damion with rage and said, "That kids your brother?!"

"You better take responsibility for your pervy brother!"

"Whoa, whoa, I don't know him! He's not my brother!" Damion said.

"Quit lying and take responsibility!" the girl said as they looked like they were going to hurt Damion and he ran with the kid hanging on to him.

Damion managed to escape from the girls and ran to the tennis court. "(pant) Freaking brat. (pant) What the hell was his problem?" Damion then noticed the child was still hanging on to him. "Y-You! Why the hell are you hanging on to me? Get off." Damion said as the kid got off him and a tennis ball fell near him. Damion picked up the tennis ball and saw that Risa and Mio were there.

"Oh hey Damion! Can you throw the ball over here!" Risa said as Damion threw the ball over to her as the kid then used Risa being distracted to flip her skirt. "Kyaaa! What's with this kid?!"

"I should probably leave before that kid uses me to take the heat again." Damion said as he tried to leave, but the kid then tugged at his pants and said,

"Hey big bro. I saw a pretty pink lady on the roof. But she looked a bit troubled."

When Damion heard that he quickly left to head for the roof. The kid smirked and said, "Well that reaction seems to be good. He passed the first test."

Damion had arrived to the roof, but no one there. "Weird, did she leave or something? Or maybe that kid was lying? But he knew Lala had pink hair…" Suddenly the door closed and a very mature woman was the one who closed it. "W-Who are you?" Damion asked as the girl then pushed Damion down. She then got on top of him and said,

"Your so cute. Why don't you play with me for a bit." She said as he blushed. The woman was about to kiss him when Damion quickly reacted and pushed her off him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that with you. The thing is I...Hey are you okay?" Damion asked as the woman looked lifeless. "What the hell? Is she…"

"Looks like you passed Damion Yuuki." The kid said as his voice sounded much deeper. Damion looked at the door and saw the kid was standing right there.

"What the hell? You're here? Nevermind, I think this girl needs help!"

"Don't worry about it. This woman is nothing more than a puppet." The kid said as he pushed the button on her back and she transformed into a box.

"What the hell?! Who are you?!" Damion asked.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice Damion Yuuki. After all Zastin did give you the message to protect Lala correct?" The kid said as Damon then remembered where he heard that voice before.

"N-No way...are you...Lala's…"

"Correct, I am Gid Lucifer Deviluke. Lala's father." The kid said as his tail was then revealed.

Damion was shocked and said, "You know calling yourself her father is a bit much don't you think. I mean even if your her little brother its a bit much to pull a prank like that."

Gid looked angry and suddenly the floor started to crackle and break. "Don't look down on me Damion Yuuki. Right now I am holding back a lot of my power just so I don't destroy this rock. I could end you and this planet if I wanted to. So when I say I'm Lala's father, I'm not lying."

Damion decided to believe he was Lala's father and just say, "S-So Gid-sama! What brings you here?!"

"You don't need to call me that. After all you are Lala's official fiance. You can just call me papa. Plus I told you that I would come by to check you out. So I decided to see just how faithful you are to my daughter and I'm happy to say you passed my expectations. You truly have shown me you love my daughter. I've also heard the reports from Zastin about how you have risked your life for my daughter a lot more times. As a father I am very pleased to hear you have been taking very good care of my daughter. You have truly proved to me you love my daughter." Gid said as Damion stayed a bit silent. "Whats wrong?"

"...It's not that I dislike Lala, but...I don't know if I would say I love her yet…" Damion said as Gid looked a bit mad.

"What do you mean? Zastin told me you've put yourself in many dangerous situations to save my daughter. Are you trying to tell me all those sacrifices meant nothing?"

"I don't know…" Damion said looking sad.

"Let me ask you, at any point have you been able to activate that power of yours?" Gid asked.

"Actually I haven't used it since I met Lala. There were times I tried to activate it, but I couldn't."

Suddenly the ground cracked and broke as Gid looked pissed, "You fucking earthling trash!" He then grabbed him by his collar and started shocking him with electricity. "Who the hell do you think my daughter is?! Are you just trying drag my daughter along just for some sick game?! You just trying to fucking use her just for her body?! My daughter is not your toy?! I guess earthlings are just useless pigs! I'm gonna fucking end you and your planet!" Gid said as he heard the door open and Lala was there. Gid stopped shocking Damion and said, "Lala…"

"Papa?" Lala said as she saw Damion on the floor with his body burnt. "Damion!" She said as she ran to him and held him in her arms. "Papa what did you do?!"

"Lala this boy is not suited for you. All those times he risked his life for you, he wasn't sure if he did it for you. His heart is weak and unstable. I can't let someone like that take over the thro-"

"Stop it! I don't care if Damion isn't fit for the throne! I don't care if he even loves me! All I care about is being with him because when I am with him...he makes me feel happy." Lala said as she started to cry. "Damion, please wake up." She said as a tear fell on his cheek.

Inside Damion's head he could hear Lala's words and thought, "Lala...how can you be satisfied with that? You deserve someone who loves you."

Suddenly the voice came back and said, "Then why don't you be that person?"

"I don't know if I can be. I don't even know if the feelings I feel are love." Damion said.

"What does your heart feel?"

"My heart hurts because Lala is crying right now."

"...What do you think love is?"

"I don't know...and its pissing me off that I just can't figure it out. I mean I'm happy to be with Lala, but I don't know if I love her."

"Well...thats for you to decide, however right now that girl is crying because she loves you. If you die here she'll cry forever. What will you do?"

"...I need to get up. I need to show Lala I'm okay. We made a promise. But my body won't move."

"...I'll help you one last time...however the next time...I want you to light the flames because you know how you feel." The voice said as it went silent.

As Lala cried and Gid watched his daughter hold the man she loved in her arms, Damion's hand was slowly moving and touched Lala's cheek. She stopped crying as she saw him open his eyes and they were blue. Gid was shocked for he was certain he knocked him out for a couple days. Damion then brought Lala's face to his and kissed her. Then a blue flame lit on his forehead and then his body was on fire.

"Lala!" Gid yelled, but the flames weren't even touching Lala. They just burned away the damage on Damion's body. Then the flames engulfed his arms and two sapphire gauntlets appeared as well as a sapphire band around his right thigh. Damion broke the kiss as he then stood up and brought Lala up to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Gid was quite shocked, but knew what this was. "So you've activated it again huh? Which means you truly are the alien species 'Flamian'."

Lala was confused as she looked at Damion she thought that he looked majestic just like he did on the day they met. Damion looked at her eyes and smiled. He then kissed her as the flame on his head got bigger. Suddenly Gid immediately tried kicking Damion's face, but he blocked it with just his hand. Damion broke the kiss and looked at Gid looking displeased. Damion let go of Lala and threw Gid off the roof. However that wasn't gonna stop Gid for he then climbed the wall and came back to the roof only to see Damion was gone. Damion then suddenly appeared behind Gid and before Gid could react Damion kicked him in the air. Blue flames then lit from his hands as the flames started jetting from his hands and he used them to make him flame. He then punched Gid, but Gid grabbed his fist and wouldn't let go. Damion then aimed straight for the floor and was going to punch it with Gid still on his fist. Gid saw through his plan and jumped off his fist then clung to the wall. Damion crashed into the ground. Lala looked down from the roof worried. The dust cleared up and Damion looked okay. Gid looked displeased and then grew wings. Him and Damion then flew into the air as they were then clashing fists. As Lala watched her heart felt so sad. "Stop it...Please…" Gid then got the upperhand and punched Damion to the roof as he crashed to the floor of the roof. Damion looked like he was in pain as Gid stepped on his chest. He said, "It's over." He raised his fist as he was about to pierce Damion's heart. Lala then screamed, "PLEASE STOP IT!" Gid stopped and the flame on Damion's head burned out. "Lala, this doesn't concern you anymore. This man may have been able to light the flames, but he had no control over them. Which means his feelings are still unstable."

"I don't understand what you mean. But I don't care! Just stop hurting him! Please papa...I love him so much…" Lala said as she fell to her knees in tears.

As a ruler of a planet Gid had a responsibility to choose a successor for the throne, who was suited for the job, however as a father, all that responsibility comes second. He then dragged Damion to Lala and gave him to her. She took him into her arms and Gid could tell Damion was only a little bit conscious. "Listen up Damion Yuuki. Right now you're feelings for Lala are very unstable. However you were able to light the flames meaning that you do share some of the feelings my daughter has for you. I'll let you live for now, I'll also still consider you her official fiance, but in order for you to truly marry my daughter. You and I will fight again, and this time I want to see just how much you can control those flames. Don't let that person inside of you fight your battles." Gid said as he brought out a small box and pressed the button on it. Then it transformed into a black sword (just imagine it looks like Kirito's sword from sword art online). He laid it next to him and said, "This sword was created by the people of your planet the flamians. Right now I'm sure you don't know what I'm talking about, however I'm sure you will be filled in on this by someone. The next time we meet, will battle to see if your love for my daughter is strong enough to beat me. That sword should be able to help you as well. So get stronger and learn to love my daughter. Because the stronger your bonds are, then the brighter your flames become. I trust you will take care of him? Mikado-sensei?" Gid said as Mikado was standing at the door.

"Yes I can take care of him for now." Mikado said.

"Lala...I don't exactly get what you see in him. But as your father I don't want you to cry. So i'll respect your wishes and give him another chance. However if he can't live up to my expectations. I won't be as forgiving as I am now." Gid said as he then left in a flash.

Lala just looked at Damion and held him tightly in her arms. As for Damion, he lost consciousness after that.

Damion then woke up and saw he was in the infirmary. He looked outside of the window and saw it was starting to get dark. He then noticed Lala who was laying her head on the bed sleeping. Then it all came back to him. He remembered what happened and looked a bit sad. He then started stroking Lala's hair and said, "I'm so sorry Lala. To have a fiance who isn't even sure of his feelings. I'm sorry…" Lala then started to wake up. She sat up and saw Damion was awake. "Uh...Hey? How'd you-" Lala then immediately hugged him. She tried holding back on her tears as much as she could, but it was quite a challenge. Damion then hugged her back. Then Sabai came in saying,

"Oh you're awake. I'm glad to see you're alright."

Lala let go of Damion as they were shocked to see him. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"Mikado called me here. She told me everything that happened." Sabai said as he then picked up the sword that was on the chair and said, "Including how you were able to light your flames.""

"Wait...you know about that?" Damion asked.

"Yup...Damion...I think its time I finally tell you who you really are." Sabai said as his eyes looked a bit worried. Lala then sat down on the bed next to Damion as Sabai then began explaining.

"Long ago in space there used to be a species called the flamians. They were a unique species that had special powers. They had flames that responded based on their emotions. Some used to call these flames the 'flame of love' because there flames were most powerful when they were in love. Damion...your grandfather was a flamian. Which means I'm also part flamian...and so are you." Sabai said as Damion and Lala were shocked.

"S-So...I'm an alien?"

"Well...not entirely. You see a long time ago there was a great galactic war with the other planets. It caused quite a bit of problems and the flamian species were the ones who were dragged into the war. Most aliens feared that the flamians were too powerful and decided they should all be eliminated. And so because of this the flamians had no choice, but to fight back. However no matter how hard they tried. The other planets forces were too strong and little by little...they took down the flamians and turned their planet into a barren wasteland."

When Lala heard barren wasteland she realised, "Then that planet I went to? It was-"

"Thats right. That was the deceased planet of the flamians, Bara. That lighter you found on that planet is one of the many items flamians made. The reason it didn't rust for so long was because it was made of a special rare metal only found on Bara. It can stay intact for quite a while. Including this sword. This sword was also made by the flamians, however during war time this was used mostly for battle."

"So thats why Papa told me to go there. He knew that Damion was…"

"Well I'm sure it was easy for the king to know considering he was apart of the war. However Lala-chan I'm happy to say that your father wasn't apart of the overthrow of the flamians. In fact he tried his very best to protect them. But sadly it wasn't enough."

"Dad how do you know all this?" Damion asked.

"Your grandfather told me all this." Sabai said.

"But you said they eliminated the flamians."

"Thats right. However there were some survivors. The flamians knew at some point they were going to lose the war and sent some of their children in escape pods to release them to different planets where they could live there lives peacefully. Your grandfather was one of them."

"So that means. Grandfathers pod came to earth." Damion said.

"Yup and he met your grandmother who was human and then I was born. However for some reason I didn't inherit the flames. But I didn't really care that much. Because then I met your mother and then you and Mikan were born. I wondered if you two had inherited the flames as well...and it seems I was right. Damion you did inherit the flames. As for Mikan I have no idea. But what I'm trying to say is Damion. You and Mikan are half alien."

When he heard that news he was quite shocked. It's like the person he thought he was, was gone. "I...I can't believe this."

"Before coming here I also told mikan this story. She pretty much had the same reaction you had. But she managed to cheer up faster than you." Sabai said.

"I'm...an alien…" Damion said as Lala held his hand and said,

"What's it matter. Even if you're not who you thought you were, you're still the same person I fell in love with." Lala said smiling as Damion blushed.

Sabai smirked and said, "Well anyways, thats pretty much all I have to explain. I'm sorry for keeping this from you, but I wanted to wait until your next birthday when you turned 18. However seeing how your powers are already coming out, there wasn't really much of a choice for me. Well I should get back to work. I left Zastin and the others with some difficult work." Sabai said as he was about to leave when Damion said,

"Wait Dad, I need to know first. How can I activate those powers again. How do I control the flames?"

"Oh yeah. You do need to fight Gid-sama again so I guess you do need to get stronger. Well the main thing you need to know is that your powers focus on emotions. So meaning the bond you and Lala-chan have play a major role. However you still need to work on your physical abilities. The flames grant you tremendous power, but the reason you weren't able to take down Gid-sama was because your body was too weak. So you need to train your body and get even closer to Lala-chan." Sabai said.

Damion looked at Lala as he then blushed thinking about how he needed to learn to like her even more.

Sabai then had a perverted face and said, "Well I guess you could also do that. That can also bring your bond even closer. But remember once you do it you have to take responsibility." Sabai said as Damion got mad and yelled,

"Get out you stupid father!" Sabai then left as Damion calmed down.

"Damion…" Lala said.

"W-Whats up?"

"...My father said that...in order to marry me you had to beat him...but...you don't have to do that. After all on earth the laws are different. O-Oh but I'm not saying that you have to get married to me anytime soon! I mean you're still not sure how you feel after all." Lala said blushing.

Damion then looked at Lala and thought back to all the time he has spent with her. He then felt something warm in his heart. Like a flame was lit. He smiled at her flustered face and said, "Hey Lala. Tomorrow is a weekend. So how about tomorrow, you and I go on a date."

"Eh...a date? Really?" Lala asked blushing.

"Yeah...I wanna do something special for you thats all." Damion said, but in his mind he thought, "I finally understand. All those times I have been with Lala. I've smiled because of her. The reason I've felt so warm in my heart and my soul. I get it now...I've been in love with Lala since the very beginning. Thats why tomorrow I'm going to tell her exactly how I feel."

The next day Damion was waiting at the taiyaki stand.

"I don't really get why she wanted me to go on ahead? I mean we could have left the house together. But Lala really seemed insistent on it."

Back at the house, "Damion can you go on ahead of me." Lala said.

"Huh? Why?" Damion asked.

"I just need to get dressed thats all." Lala said.

"But Peke can instantly change your clothes. Its not like you'll take awhile to change." Damion said as Mikan was pushing him out the door.

"Just go already. Meet Lala-chan at the taiyaki stand. You really don't understand girls at all." Mikan said.

"Alright geez. Man what's with you girls." Damion said as he left.

Which brings us back to this moment. Damion checked his phone and saw Lala was going to arrive soon. Suddenly he felt a killing intent and jumped back as a blade almost struck him. Who would be so bold to attack him? Non other then Yami.

"Y-Yami?! What are you doing?!" Damion asked.

"You forget Damion Yuuki, but I am after your life. Never forget that." Yami said.

"Hey Blonde-chan your taiyaki is ready." The taiyaki stand guy said as he handed Yami a bag of taiyaki.

"Taiyaki huh? You sure like that stuff." Damion said.

"It was the first earth food I ever ate here." Yami said.

"Oh I see." Damion said.

"So Are you walking around here trying to challenge me?" Yami asked.

"N-No...I'm here because I'm meeting up with Lala." Damion said as he blushed and said, "Were kinda going on a date today."

Yami blushed and said, "Damion Yuuki. Are you trying to get something out of this?"

"What are you talking about?" Damion asked.

"I read recently that earth men only go after woman for ecchi reasons." Yami said.

"Hell no! I'm not like that!"

"Then why did you ask princess out on a date?"

Damion blushed and said, "W-Well...its just that I finally sorted out my feelings for Lala. For a long time now I wasn't sure how I felt about Lala at the time, but now I finally understand. The feeling in my heart and soul. Thats why today is special. Today I'm going to tell Lala exactly how I feel."

Yami blushed and smiled, "I'm glad the data I received about you was completely wrong. It seems you truly care for the princess."

"Yami…" Damion said smiling.

"Thats why, I will make your death quick and painless." Yami said so coldly.

"...I...I can't believe you can say that with a straight face." Damion said.

Yami then noticed Lala was coming and said, "Well then good day Damion Yuuki." She left immediately as Damion just couldn't believe the way she thinks.

"Damion!" Lala called out.

"Oh hey La…" Damion was speechless for Lala was dressed quite beautifully. (I'm not very good at describing clothing so you all can use your imaginations.)

"How do I look?" Lala asked as she twirled.

"You...wow…" Damion was stunned. Lala has worn many outfits before, but shes never looked so stunning as she does now. Although that might be because Damion finally understands his feelings towards Lala that now she looks even more beautiful towards him. Damion was just staring at her and Lala blushed saying,

"Whats wrong?"

"N-Nothing. A-Anyways lets go." Damion said as he instinctively grabbed Lala's hand and they started walking together.

For there first stop they decided to go to the arcade for they never got a chance to fully enjoy it. They were playing a shooting game.

"Lala get the guy on your right!" Damion said.

"Right!" Lala said as she shot the zombie and the game said congratulations. "We won!"

"So what do you wanna play next?" Damion said.

"I wanna do wanna of those photo booth things!" Lala said.

"Photo booth?"

"Yeah, Risa and Mio introduced me to it and said I should take pics with you in it next time."

"Oh ok. Sure lets do that." Damion said as the went in the photo booth. The then got in a funny pose and had their pics taken. Damion grabbed the pics and gave them to Lala.

"Here you go." Damion said as Lala looked happy with the pics.

"I'm so happy!" Lala said.

"Yeah you're expression says it the most. Arcades are fun." Damion said.

"No, its because I'm here with you." Lala said as she then hugged Damion. "Everytime I'm with you. My heart flutters and I have a so much fun. Thank you so much Damion! Because with you I have so much fun!"

Damion smiled and said, "I'm happy to be with you too Lala." Damion was about to tell her his feelings, when he then noticed a dark aura from behind them. He looked back and saw the guys at the arcade looked furious.

"Damn couple!"

"This is a single mans place!"

"Go freaking die!"

"L-Lets go somewhere else." Damion said as he pushed Lala out of the arcade.

They were walking around trying to see what else they could do when Lala then noticed a sign. Damion noticed she stopped and said, "What's up Lala?"

"Damion whats this?" Lala asked as she was pointing to a sign that said, "20% discount to experience a wedding!"

Damion blushed and said, "I-It's actually a place for couples to try out. They dress up in like fancy dresses and suits and then they have a pretend wedding just to see what it's like."

Lala gleamed with happiness and said, "Lets do this next!"

"What?! But…"

"Do you not want to?" Lala asked with puppy dog eyes.

Damion was stumped and didn't want to let her down. Plus some of the passing bystanders were saying,

"Come on be a man."

"Practice what will happen one day."

Damion felt embarrassed and said, "Alright lets go." Lala looked excited and dragged Damion inside.

Damion was being fitted for a tux while Lala was putting on a wedding dress.

"That tux looks absolutely wonderful on you! But wouldn't a white tux be better instead of a black one?" The lady working there said.

"Naw I like this color more." Damion said.

"Well then please follow me to the chapel where your bride is waiting." The lady said as she lead Damion to the chapel.

He entered the chapel and inside was a white angel waiting for him. The bride turned to her groom and smiled so elegantly. All the groom could do was blush as she looked so beautiful. The lady pushed Damion and said, "Go! Go!"

Damion then walked up to Lala and stood next to her. "How do I look Damion?" Lala asked blushing.

"You look...so great Lala." Damion said as his eyes looked so bright. "Lala...I…" Before Damion could continue the lady said,

"Okay now for you two to take a pic! You don't have much time right now so hurry up!" The lady said as Lala grabbed Damion's arm. "Alright now smile!" The lady said as they were smiling and she took the pic.

They left the place as Lala was staring at the pic. "We look so cute together!" Lala said.

Damion sneaked a peak and thought Lala looked so great in that dress.

They were about to cross the street when Damion noticed a woman. For some reason he felt a bit uneasy. When that woman turned to see him Damion looked mortified. Lala noticed his hand was shaking. "Damion what's wrong?"

"Damion? Wait as in Damion Yuuki?" The woman said. "My what a small town this is. Its been so long." The girl said.

"Do you know Damion?" Lala asked.

"Of course. It wasn't long, but him and I did date for a little while." The girl said as Damion looked like he was trembling.

"Date? Then...your…" Lala then realized that this was the girl who lied to Damion how she felt.

"So are you dating him now? I'm surprised a girl like you would be willing to date such a loser like him? Are you doing it because of a dare as well?" The girl said.

As Lala looked mad, but the Damion got on his knees and held his head. "Oh my? Are you okay Damion? You look a bit rattled? Are you shaking because you're realizing that this girl is doing the same thing I did?" The girl said.

"Hey, stop it." Lala said.

"Why? It shouldn't matter now right? The past is in the past. I've moved on to a lot more hotter guys than him." The girl said cruely.

Damion looked like he was gonna puke. The mental trauma he suffered back then came back and he looked so frightened.

"Although it looks like the years have been kind to you. You do look a bit more handsome than you did in jr. high. Hey why don't you ditch this girl and come hang out with me like old times." The girl said as Lala slapped her.

"Stop it! Stop saying such awful things! How could you treat him like that?! All Damion wanted to do was show you he loved you! But you only thought about him as just a tool!" Lala said as Damion stopped trembling as her words soothed Damion. "Damion is far more kinder and handsome than you think. He's a great guy, and the fact that you only see him as a tool makes you an awful person!"

The girl got mad and said, "You bitch! The hell do you think you're doing?!" Suddenly a blade stabbed the ground and everyone stayed silent. They turned to a blonde haired girl whose hair was a blade.

"Princess, is there a problem?" Yami said.

"Yami-chan?!" Lala said as Yami saw Damion on his knees.

"What's wrong with your face Damion Yuuki? You should put on a better guard than that?" Yami said.

"Is this friend of yours bitch?" The girl said as Yami didn't like her attitude and her hand turned into a blade and she swiped at the girl, but nothing happened. Then the girls skirt fell and everyone could see her panties. "Kyaaaa! I'll remember this!" The girl said as she ran away.

Lala then helped Damion get up and said, "Thank you Yami-chan."

"No problem." Yami said as she left.

"Damion, are you okay?" Lala asked worried.

"Y-Yeah...but I kinda wanna go home." Damion said.

"Right, lets go home." Lala said as she helped Damion walk back home.

As soon as they got home Damion was in his room sulking while Lala was explaining to Mikan what happened.

"I see. So he met her huh? Even now that girl is still rotten." Mikan said.

Lala looked very worried.

"Lala-chan, don't worry. Damion will bounce back from this like he has before." Mikan said, but Lala looked very worried. Maron looked sad too. Mikan could only say one thing, "Back then, I tried to be there for Damion, but he wouldn't even let me into his heart. He was scared of me even though I was his sister. He was still acting very cold to me and our parents. However when Lala-chan came into his life, he started smiling again. He even started lighting up on me and his friends. The happy conversations I thought would never come back, were actually happening again. It's all thanks to Lala-chan. You have been there for him so many times. So thats why now, you need to be there for him now. After all you love him right?" Mikan said as Lala was touched by Mikan's words. Lala smiled and said,

"I love Damion the most, but I also love Mikan too. Thank you Mikan." Lala said as Mikan smiled. Maron barked and said, "Oh, I love you too Maron." Lala said as she ran upstairs.

Mikan smiled and said, "I love you too Lala-chan."

Damion was in his room just thinking about what had happened. "...Why did I have to bump into her? Of all people. This sucks." Damion said as he then remembered the words Lala said. "Lala...She truly does care about me…"

Suddenly Lala came bursting in his room. Damion was shocked and said, "L-Lala? What are you doing here?" Damion asked as Lala then walked over to him and kissed him.

Damion blushed and pushed her away, "W-What are you doing?!" Lala then immediately hugged him and said,

"Damion, I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you in the past. I wish I could have met you much earlier to prevent you from suffering." Lala said.

"Lala...you can't blame yourself for that." Damion said as Lala then looked Damion in the eyes and said,

"But right now. I'm here for you. I'll make up all the times I should have been there for you in the past by making you the most happiest person in the universe. I promise you, that from now on I won't leave your side and I'll cherish you for as long as I can. After all, I love you." Lala said smiling.

Damion sobbed a little bit and started laughing. "What are you saying? Lala the guy should be the one who says that to a girl. But...I'm happy that you're saying this all to me. It means so much to me that you love me so much. You've been there for me through tough times and I'm so glad you have been. Because as each day passes by...I've actually been learning...to love you too. I love you too Lala." Damion said smiling. Lala was shocked. So many emotions were piling up and the most that got to her the most was love.

"Damion." Lala said, as she looked like she was going to cry. Damion then kissed her to keep from doing that. As the two lovers kissed, there was a brown haired guardian and her pet listening in on them.

"Congratulations Lala-chan." Mikan said as she left.

Lala then realized something and broke the kiss saying, "Hang on for a minute ok." Lala then went to the door and said, "Peke, can you leave us alone for a bit?"

"Eh? But Lala-sama." Peke said.

"Please Peke." Lala said begging as Peke then jumped off her and turned into her real form as Lala was then naked. Lala then closed the door as the moons light glistened on angelic smooth body. Damion blushed and said,

"What the hell are you doing Lala?!"

Lala then ran to Damion and pushed him down on the bed and said, "Remember what you said? You told me to wait until you figured out your feelings for me. And now you finally told me how you feel about me. So now...I want to do it with you...Is that not okay?" Lala asked.

Damion saw she truly wanted to do it with him and said, "No, I think its time. Were ready."

**Warning: lemon scene (sex scene)**

Lala smiled as she then kissed Damion. As their tongues were intertwining with each other, their feelings for each other felt as if they were becoming one. As they ravished each other in their arms. Lala had one hand on his waist and one hand on his head. As Damion had both hands on her waist wrapped around her. Damion then broke the kiss and pushed Lala down as he then started kissing her neck. Lala moaned as she could feel Damion's lips gently suck on her neck. His breath was all over her neck as each breath felt like he was touching her whole body. Lala felt a bit embarrassed, but also so hot for the person she love was touching her so much. Damion then reached down for her pussy and started rubbing her clit. Lala then looked like she was going nuts as Damion rubbed it gently and slowly. Lala kept moaning louder and louder as Damion then kissed her again to keep her from screaming. Damion used his other hand to grasp Lala's hand, as she held his hand tightly the more he rubbed her clit. Her tongue went wild in Damion's mouth as he then started squeezing her clit gently. Lala opened her mouth wide as Damion then stuck his tongue deeper to keep her tongue settled. It's as if Damion's tongue was a pocher trying to put down a wild animal. Damion then stuck one finger in her pussy as Lala looked like she was going insane. She kept clamping her legs together the deeper Damion went as Damion broke the kiss to focus on her boobs. He then started sucking on her tit as his tongue twirled on it. Lala bit her lip for she felt so hot. Her body felt as if it was melting. The sounds she was making was turning Damion on so much. He couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to hear more of it, so he then stuck one more finger in her pussy as her pussy then started stretching. Lala looked like she was in so much pain, but she bared it all because it felt so pleasurable. As Damion kept playing with her pussy Lala looked as if she was going to lose it as she finally cummed all over Damion's hand. Damion then stopped and let Lala take a bit of a breather as she was now panting with exhaustion.

"You ok?" Damion asked.

"Y-Yeah. (pant) (pant) I'm fine. (pant)" Lala said.

"I should probably let you rest a bit." Damion said.

"N-No it's fine! It's my turn to make you feel good now." Lala said as she then had Damion take off his shirt and lay him down on the bed.

Lala gazed into Damion's eyes as she looked so hot for she was panting like a dog in heat. Lala then kissed Damion and slowly licked his tongue. As she then started sliding her tongue down from his lips to his neck. She swirled her tongue on his neck, as if it was dancing. Lala then moved down to Damion's chest as she then started kissing his chest like she worshipped it. Lala could feel something hard and knew what she could do for she learned from the books at Sabai's house. She then took off Damion's pants and saw that his dick looked so hard. Lala then gently placed her lips on his dick as she then started licking it. She started from the tip as she slowly started sucking on his entire dick. Damion felt so much pleasure for her tongue felt so intoxicating. Lala kept sucking his dick as she heard Damion moan in pleasure. The sounds of him being pleasured made her happy for she wanted to do more for him. Lala then put Damion's dick between her bosom and started ejaculating. Her boobs felt so soft as Damion felt his dick was being wrapped around a pillow. Damion started losing it as his mind felt like it was going insane. Damion then grabbed Lala's shoulders and pushed her on her back. Damion looked like he was stressing out mentally as he was so desperate to stick it in her pussy.

"Lala...I can't hold it in. Can I please put it inside you?"

Lala saw he was losing it and blushed saying, "Y-Yes...but be gentle."

Damion then put his dick in Lala's pussy and just from the tip Lala squealed for her ussy was quite sensitive. Damion then started thrusting his hips and humping Lala's pussy. He started out slowly, but the more he did it the more turned on he became. He then started thrusting in faster and faster as Lala started squealing. She then bit her finger so she couldn't scream and clenched the blanket with her other hand. As Damion kept thrusting inside her Lala was near her climax.

"Damion...I'm gonna…" Lala said.

"Me too. Lets do it together." Damion said as he thrusted in faster.

His sweat was dripping on her as Lala looked so hot. The intensity drove them nuts as the two lovers finally cummed. Damion stopped his movements as he then took his dick out of her, and laid next to her. The two Lovers panted in exhaustion as they then looked into eachothers eyes and smiled. The held each others hand as Damion said,

"I love you."

Lala looked so happy as she then said, "I love you too."

The two lovers then cuddled together as they felt so happy.

"Wait don't bother them right now!" Mikan screamed.

"It's fine. We haven't heard from them in awhile so there's no harm." Risa said as she was coming upstairs. She opened the door and said, "Yo Damion, Lala-chi…" She was silent as she saw the two loves naked in bed. The Damion was shocked to see Risa and in the background were Mio, Saruyama, and Mikan for they all looked quite shocked. Lala was a bit confused to why they had that look on there face. The others turned pale as Risa slowly closed the door. As soon as the door clicked Risa said,

"Oh my god!"

"Why?!" Saruyama screamed.

Damion looked pale while Lala was confused to why they were screaming.

**Well thats it for chapter 10. Sorry it took so long for this one. I'll tell you the truth I've actually been procrastination, but I kinda couldn't help it because I felt embarrassed writing that scene. But man it's so awesome right! He finally said he loved her after so long. incase you're wondering, it's been like 4 or 5 months since they met. I hope you enjoyed it. Look forward to more. Also I probably will add other sex scenes in future chapters because I like being descriptive on what happens in there lives.**


	11. Chapter 11

**To Love Flames Chapter 11**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I took awhile. After I wrote chapter 10 I wanted a little break. I hope that my previous chapters kept you company. This fanfic is very important to me so I will keep writing this. I also might write a new one because of an anime that got me all fired up! But don't worry. I'll still focus on this one too. So lets get readin!**

The happy couple was walking to school, but Damion was looking a little down because of Saturday. That was the day he became a man which should make him very happy, but sadly there friends caught them and now he is worried what kind of troubles will come.

"Damn it...why did those three have to catch us at that moment. Then again it could have been worse." Damion said.

Lala was concerned for him and thought about making him happy so she then clung to his arm smiling.

Damion blushed and smiled for he felt quite happy. They then heard a loud stampeding noise coming from the school. Suddenly a stampede of guys charged at them and grabbed Damion.

"Tie him up!" Saruyama said as the boys tied him up and took Damion to the school.

Lala just looked quite confused and said, "Damion?"

At the school Damion was tied to a cross and said, "What the hell are you morons doing?!"

The guys then gave him death looks as Saruyama said, "Don't you dare call us that. You have betrayed us our fallen brother."

"What?" Damion said.

"Remember in jr high when we made a pack how we would lose our virginities together?" Saruyama said.

"You wanna repeat that so you can think about how wrong that sounds." Damion said.

Saruyama slammed his hands on the desk and said, "Don't give me that crap! We made a pact and you completely abandoned it! You are no longer our virgin brother!" Saruyama said with tears.

"Virgin brother? Wait you told them! What the hell Saruyama?! Does the entire school know?!" Damion said.

"Of course! I had to tell my virgin brothers who betrayed us! Because we all need to punish you!" Saruyama said.

"Punish the betrayer."

"Cut his dick off."

Damion looked scared for they all sounded pretty serious.

"But before that." Saruyama said as he smirked and all the guys grabbed journals. "As part of your punishment you will tell us every bit of detail about what you did to Lala-chan. We need to keep a record of it for future generations."

Damion looked pissed and said, "Like hell I'll tell you! You ass wipes are just gonna use it to fap off! Get me down now!"

Suddenly a knife was stabbed onto the desk as Damion lost all his color.

"Then would you prefer we just cut off the filth that defiled Lala-chan." Saruyama said.

In Damion's head he thought, "Fuck are these guys freaking serious?! What the hell?! I gotta do something!" Suddenly Damion remembered the small box in his blazer pocket.

Back at home Damion wanted to keep the sword that Gid gave him with him at all times. So Lala gave him a small storage box to store any belongings in order to travel with it at ease without freaking others out.

Damion smirked and said, "You guys wanna cut it off?" He then swung his hip and hit the cross with the box as the box lit and the sword came out which then hit the rope on his hand and it cut Damion loose. Damion then grabbed it before it could fall and cut himself loose. He then held the sword firm and said, "Just try it! I'll cut your dicks off before you can cut mine!" Damion looked a bit crazy, but when pushed into a corner he had no choice, but to lose his mind. They all saw the madness they drove Damion in and said,

"W-We were just kidding. Let's put the sharp objects away and talk about this."

Damion saw they were scared and he realized he was acting crazy himself. He put the sword back in the box, but as soon as he did that Saruyama said,

"Get him!"

The boys were about to tackle Damion when the girls then came in and grabbed the guys and pinned them on the floor. They were all quite shocked as Risa came in. Damion thought she was helping him out.

"Thanks Risa. For a second there I thought I was a goner." Damion said as the girls then grabbed Damion and tied him up. They then marched out of the classroom as Damion said,

"Why is this happening to me?!"

The girls then took Damion to the cafeteria where Lala was at.

"Lala?!" Damion said.

"Damion!" Lala said excited as the girls placed Damion next to her and untied him.

"W-What's going on?" Damion asked.

"Well when the boys were interrogating you we bumped into Lala-chi and she looked upset because the boys took you away from her. So we decided to help you guys out to bring you and Lala-chi together." Risa said.

"Oh, thanks a lot." Damion said as Risa's kind smile turned into a perverted demon look.

"In return you can tell us how it went?"

"You're just as bad as the guys." Damion said as the girls started asking Lala questions.

"Lala-chan how did it feel?!"

"Did it hurt?! Was he very rough?!"

"Did you use protection?!"

Lala just looked at them confused and asked, "What are you talking about?

"Your first time with Damion!" They all said as Lala was still confused. Damion then grabbed Lala and ran for it out of the cafeteria as the girls started chasing them.

Damion quickly hid in the janitors closet with Lala as the girls ran past them. Damion slid to the floor as he sighed saying, "God this sucks. I can't believe Risa and Saruyama told the whole school. Is it gonna be this way forever?"

"Damion? What are you you talking about?" Lala asked.

Damion blushed and said, "Well...everyone is riled up because Risa and Saruyama told the school that we...we...had sex..."

"Is that something to be ashamed of?" Lala asked.

"Not really ashamed...didn't your dad tell you any of this stuff?" Damion asked.

"No, I didn't find anything out about sex until I came to earth and read it in your papas books." Lala said.

"Damn old bastard." Damion said cursing his father.

Lala then looked sad and said, "Do you regret it? Saying you loved me?"

Damion stayed silent a bit and then bunked Lala's head. "Don't say stupid crap like that. I'd never regret saying how I feel. Your very important to me Lala. That's why I told you I loved you. Just like how you will tell me you love me, I'll tell you I love you however many times I need to. Until you get it through that big brained head of yours." Damion said, smiling.

Lala smiled and said, "Then I have a request. Can we both keep saying we love each other for a little bit?"

Damion smiled and said, "I love you."

"I love you." Lala said.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Lala then looked even happier and said, "I love you more then the entire universe."

"I love you more then the entire space time continuum." Damion said as he then kissed Lala. Someone then opened the door and it looked like it was an angry Tearju-sensei who was showing a deviant smile.

"Mind if I talk to you two for a bit?" She said as Damion thought they were in trouble.

So Tearju then gave them an earful about how because of what they did the entire school is riled up. No one was showing up to class because they were off chasing them so no one really got any school work done. The most important topic was that Tearju then told them to use protection when doing it and how they shouldn't do it more often. Lala had a lot of questions about it which Tearju answered very embarrassed. The lecture went on for awhile and eventually the students had calmed down afterwards.

It was lunch break and Damion was walking to the vending machine to get some drinks for him and Lala when suddenly he felt a killing intent and ducked immediately as a blade swept past his head. The only person who would do that would be Yami.

"Your instincts to dodge my attacks are becoming sharper Damion Yuuki." Yami said.

"Can't you just live on earth without trying to kill me?" Damion asked.

"I was asked to eliminate you. I can't turn back now." Yami said.

"For crying out loud." Damion said.

"Damion-kun!" Run said as she ran to Damion and jumped him knocking him to the floor.

"R-Run?! What are you doing?!" Damion asked.

Run had tears in her eyes and said, "Is it true? Did you really do it with Lala?!"

Damion blushed and looked away as Run turned pale. "Noooo! We need to fix this!" Run said as she tried to kiss Damion while Damion was trying to push her away.

"Whoa, whoa stop! What are you doing?!" Damion asked.

"I need to purify you! We have to do it so I can purify you!" Run said still trying to kiss him. They both then noticed a killing aura coming from Yami as she said,

"Damion Yuuki. Did you take advantage of the princesses feelings?"

Damion got Run off her and said, "Of course not! I love Lala! I would never take advantage of her feelings!"

Run then immediately sneezed and changed to Ren. When he saw Damion's face he screamed and tried punching Damion. Damion grabbed his arm and threw him to the wall. Ren was a bit dizzy, but said, "I'm gonna kill you Damion. You defiled Lala-chan. Now bring your face over to my fist."

Damion decided to ignore him as he was struggling to get up while Yami realized Damion had gotten a bit better at fighting. "Damion Yuuki, you've not only become sharper, but you've also gotten better at fighting. Have you been training?"

"No, it's just once I told Lala how I felt, I sorta learned how to use my powers more. Remember when you called me a flamian? Well it turns out I'm half flamian. So depending on my feelings for Lala, determines how well I fight, but that doesn't mean I need to focus on bonding with Lala. I'm actually glad I ran into you. I actually have a favor to ask."

"A favor?" Yami said confused.

The loving couple was at home for they had a stressful day at school.

"We're home." Damion said exhausted as Maron ran to them and Mikan said,

"Welcome home."

Maron jumped into Lala's arms and licked her.

"I missed you too Maron." Lala said as she cuddled with Maron.

"You look pretty tired. Did something happen at school today?" Mikan said smirking.

"I have a feeling you already know." Damion said.

"You and Lala-chan had sex at school?" Mikan said.

"Hell no! People were harassing us because Saruyama and Risa told the whole school." Damion said.

"They told them you're a sex pervert?" Mikan said.

"I'm going to my room!" Damion said as He went upstairs and Lala looked a bit worried.

"He's fine Lala-chan. He's just getting a bit used to things now that you two are officially a couple." Mikan said.

Lala then realized the words Mikan said were right. "Then that means...I can finally follow the book!" Lala said.

"What book?" Mikan asked as Maron jumped off Lala and she took out her phone and a book came out of it.

"It's a book Your papa gave me. He used it as a reference to write one of his romance novels. He gave it to me so I can learn to be a better girlfriend to Damion. I've been saving it for the day Damion finally said he loved me. Now is the time I use this book." Lala said as she was skimming through the pages.

Mikan looked at the book and saw the title say, "How to be a good girlfriend. (the yandere way)"

"L...Lala-chan…" Mikan said as Lala looked psyched and said,

"Okay! Damion!" Lala called as she ran to his room.

Mikan had a worried face and said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Damion was in his room laying in bed. When he heard Lala calling him. She came in bursting in the door and said, "Darling! How are you feeling?!" Lala asked.

"Eh? Darling? I'm fine I guess." Damion said.

Lala paused as she looked a bit troubled. She then looked back at the book and said, "Well no need to worry because I'm here!" Lala said as Damion looked pretty confused. Lala then walked to his bed and then clung to Damion. Damion blushed and asked,

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm going to stay by your side from now on. 24/7." Lala said.

"Lala do you have any idea what that means?"

"Uh huh! It means sleeping together, eating together, and going to the bathroom together!" Lala said with dazzling eyes.

"Did you hear a word of what you just said! Don't you have any kind of embarrassment?!"

"But I'm just trying to act like a good girlfriend." Lala said.

"Well what the hell did you read that told you to do this?!" Damion asked as Lala showed him the book. When he read the title he looked a bit pale. He then opened his window and threw it out.

"What are you doing?!" Lala asked.

"Lala listen to me. Do not listen to whatever a freaking book tells you to do. That includes people as well. So don't listen to Risa when ever she tells you to do that sort of crap." Damion said.

"Then how can I be a better girlfriend. After all you finally told me how you feel and I wanna respond to your feelings and make them grow bigger."

Damon sighed and said, "Lala, the point of relationships is to go at your own pace. You know how I was procrastinating the day to say I love you? It was because we had to go at a certain pace. I wasn't ready to say it until that day. Thats why I want you to go at your own pace. Instead of acting like a girlfriend other people think you should act, act exactly how you want to act. After all I love the Lala who acts like herself."

Lala blushed as when he said he loved her and said, "O-Okay, so then I can act however I want right?"

"Exactly, however you think a girlfriend should act is all up to you." Lala said.

"Okay!" Lala said excitedly as she held Damion's hand.

"So what are you trying to do exactly?" Damon asked.

"For the rest of the day, lets pretend our hands are stuck together. We can't let go of each others hand no matter what." Lala said smiling.

"I feel like you got that from the book. But whatever, I guess this could work. As long as this is how you truly want to act?" Damion asked.

"Yup!" Lala said as she leaned on his shoulder.

Damion smiled for he felt quite warm actually.

Sadly Lala was still referencing the book because at some point in the day she tried following Damion in the bathroom and Damion had to stop holding her hand.

The next day Damion was in the gym with Yami and he had his sword with him.

"Are you ready, Damion Yuuki?" Yami asked.

"Yeah let's go." He said as Damion charged at Yami and Yami turned her hand into a blade. She clashed blades with Damion and Damion jumped and landed on the gym walls and started running on the walls as he kept his eyes on Yami he then jumped straight at her and clashed blades with her again. He then slid from her blade to the floor and knocked her on her back then held the blade to his throat. "My win right?"

Yami then turned her hair into a hand and grabbed Damion by his leg as Yami then held him in the air. Damon tried to cut the hair, but Yami immediately had to blades across from his throat.

"Lesson 1: Never think you have won until your opponent can no longer fight."

She then dropped Damion on the floor.

"Ow...I guess I'm not making much progress huh?" Damion said.

"It is only the first day Damion Yuuki so you don't have to worry about it. Although I was quite surprised that you asked me to train you. You do realize I am after your life so I could kill you during our training." Yami said.

"Yeah, but I know you won't. YOu promised to train me so that we could battle ourselves remember." Damion said.

Yesterday at the school Damion was talking to Yami about a favor.

"I want you to help train my body to become stronger. Lala's father said in order to truly marry her I have to defeat him and the way I am now I'm not exactly going to be able to do much." Damion said.

"Why are you asking me for help? The princess has a special swordsman on her side that could also train you." Yami said.

"Yeah Zastin is strong, but he's also kinda clumsy. Besides I can tell easily you're probably stronger than him. You obviously have skills that could help me and I could really use your help. Please Yami...I don't know who else to turn to." Damion said as he was bowing.

"...If you truly want me to train you then make a promise to me. Promise me that when you do face Gid-sama and have won. I will be your next opponent and we will be the ones to fight to decide whether you live or die." Yami said.

"Why do you wanna fight me?" Damion asked.

"Because I'm curious how powerful you are. It will make good experience for the future."

"Well, I mean that s a bit messed up, but I guess if it means you'll train me then fine." Damion said as he held out his hand and him and Yami shook hands in agreement.

Back to the current day as Yami and Damion were leaving the gym.

"Man my muscles are sore." Damion said.

"Enjoy that feeling. Because the remaining days that I have to train you will be harder than this body will eventually go into a state of numbness." Yami said so calmly.

"W...What exactly do you have stored for me?" Damion asked.

Yami then stopped for a bit and said, "Damion Yuuki. How does it feel to be in love?"

"What? Why do you wanna know?" Damion asked.

"Because it is a concept that has bothered me for awhile now. When the princess told me she gave me a strange answer and I just want to see if your answer would also be strange."

"Well I don't know if love is strange, but when I'm around Lala...she makes me feel so happy. I get these sudden urges to just hug her and never let her go."

"And do ecchi things?" Yami said.

"Hell no! I mean like just holding her in my arms. I want to protect Lala cause she has done so much for me and I just love her for that. Thats all." Damion said smiling.

When Yami saw his smile she blushed as Damion noticed he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, just a little hot." Yami said.

"Oh ok." Damion said.

As Damion was walking Yami thought about how Damion was a bit different then from when she met him and just thought he is a better man the the ones on earth. Yami then disappeared before Damion could say bye as he then heard Lala calling him from the school gates.

"Damion! Come on lets go home!" Lala called.

Damion smiled and clenched his just for the site of Lala made him so happy as he then ran to her and they went home.

**Well thats it. I'm sorry that this took an extremely long time. 3 weeks is long and I am sorry. I just wanted a break, but I was also on writers block and coming up with original stuff is pretty hard. Anyway I'll try to make the next chapter more fun so look forward to it. But fair warning the reason I was able to write the last 10 chapters was because of christmas vacation and now that I'm back in school my chapters will take awhile to write, but I will do my best to try and not make you wait this long. okay good bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Readers,**

**I am sorry to inform you but I am in a major writers block. Now that the big climax of them saying they love each other has already happened as well as them having sex I cant seem to think of any fun stories to write. I do technically have story ideas, but they aren't really fun. so I'm gonna warn all of you now that I am probably gonna take much longer to come up with any story ideas for to love flames. I am sorry to disappoint you like this. If any of you could help me in someway id appreciate it very much because I admit that I do have a hard time with creativity. Thank you and I hope you all understand.**


End file.
